


Be Mine 2.0

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: Be mine [2]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: It's a sequel of the 'Be mine' story. You don't need to read the original story, you can if you want, but I hope the sequel will work on its own.Jaebum is pregnant and Jackson gets a new mission. He hates to leave his mate and family alone and desperately wants to return home before the baby arrives. The mission is hard, though... it contains some new alpha kids in the area of Seoul, which makes the bigger packs nervous. Jackson and his friends must catch the new kids before their main alpha ruins the world what they know.





	1. Before the Dawn

_Jackson_ _was standing in the middle of the room and Jinyoung’s hand was resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, tried not to faint. His best friend aka his mate’s father was by his side, he was also nervous and they waited for the moment when Bambam and Mark were ready to call them. The night was dark and the storm, which was above of Seoul, created tense atmosphere in the pack._

_Yugyeom was sitting with crossed legs and arms, Youngjae was waiting in front of JB’s room and he wanted to hear the first sound of their new family member. The mini alpha leaned his cheek on the door and sighed when did not hear any sounds from the room._

_“Come here!” his mate left his spot and pulled Youngjae to where he was sitting._

_Yugyeom embraced him and Youngjae wanted to rest his tired body on his mate’s shoulder._

_Jackson could not wait more and started to make small circles around the living room. Jinyoung let him go to go to the window where Jackson watched the big lighting, which broke out of the dark clouds._

_“He is in labor since eight hours. It’s so long! His mother, Mark’s time was way shorter if I remember correct.” Youngjae looked towards the angle where JB’s room was standing and Yugyeom sighed._

_“JB is different. Mark is a beta, Jaebum is an omega and not an ordinary omega, baby. His blood is 'blue'.” he winked at Jinyoung._

_Youngjae pressed his lips when his mate mentioned their pack’s story. It was long and tiring and JB was really an omega. Omegas were very rare in the world and when JB was born everybody in the pack was afraid that they had to defend the pack because of the other alphas who wanted to kidnap their precious baby. In the same time, an omega means big luck but for JB… poor kid… he did not get too much luck in his life. His childhood was short and cut to pieces when Jinyoung has suddenly bitten him: making an adult wolf from the child. Jackson hated him but they were mates since Jaebum has grown up and Jackson now loved him more than anybody in his life… Thanks to Jaebum, Jackson will be a father!_

_“Sit down, Alpha!” Jinyoung embraced his friend’s waist, tried to pull his friend out of the fear but Jackson was the father in this situation and he wiped his sweaty face._

_“Jinyoungie…” he returned the hug and kissed his friend’s hair.  “Your child makes me very nervous.” he pointed at Jaebum._

_His omega’s sudden scream made him jump from his place. Jinyoung ran to the room along with Jackson and knocked hard on the door. Twice…_

_“HEY!” he became desperate and his normal chocolate eyes changed to red._

_Now, Jackson was the one who got his waist and pulled him to his chest. The door opened and Bambam’s angry eyes met with Jackson’s._

_“Be patient, alphas! He’s doing so well!” he hissed and slammed the door into their face._

_Jackson licked his lips and carried Jinyoung to where their friends were waiting._

_“I hope at the end, my son… will be… alive.” Jinyoung closed his eyes and started to pray and in the same time, Jackson started to remember… he remembered from the day where they were standing on their balcony and watched the morning sun. It was so peaceful and JB was so healthy and beautiful… and calm. He knew he could die in the birth but his face met with the yellow sun and it was so silent… like an old story._

_“It’s good you have arrived in time…” his friend’s whispering voice did not break the memories._

_Outside, the storm reflected his soul… somewhere he hoped he won’t lose his mate. Jaebum is strong, right?_

 


	2. New kids in the area

“We must go in the house. You’ll catch cold if you stay outside. This morning is quiet damp.”

Jackson broke his lonely praying, which became his morning routine. Jaebum looked at his mate who was smiling at him like a proud idiot and pulled the omega inside. JB has been pregnant since winter and he stepped in his last semester in April. They waited their first pup who can be their last. Jaebum’s blood and body was not good for giving birth. In the history, omegas that gave birth became mad and killed their mate, their pack and protected only their child. They could die in the birth, too… fifty-fifty but the end was always ended with blood.

Jaebum – who was a trained omega in camps – he was a fighter and leader. The pack leader was important and he worked together with his father, the alpha in charge who was Jinyoung and their main alpha, Jackson who was the defender of their family. He was the best fighter in this pack and Jaebum’s grandfather, the other Jinyoung liked Jackson so much.

The GOT7 pack’s story was long and Jaebum watched his mother, Mark in the kitchen. Mark was very interesting… at first; he grew up as a normal beta wolf. He got less power but was happy. He could fight and protect himself, then met Jinyoung and Jackson… and he married to Jinyoung at the end. Jinyoung loved him so much and later… after Jaebum grew up, he became ill. It was the time when they found out that Mark’s blood contained fairy blood and his fairy connected with the beta wolf… it made him sick but now they lived together and Mark shifted often into his fairy when they fought or… when they were making love with Jinyoung but it was the part what Jaebum ignored, of course.

“Maaa…” Jaebum called him on this way.

It could mean Mark and Mother for the ears and Mark’s ears pierced always when they heard his son’s voice.

“Jackson broke my morning habit. Punish him, please!” he laughed and Jackson rolled his eyes, sitting by his side on their table.

Mark smiled and put the bacons on his husband’s plate.

“All bacon goes for JB, is it okay?” he laughed and lots of meal went on the omega’s plate with vegetables.

Jackson’s mouth became wet but did not complain.

“As long as my little Felix eats them it’s not problem.” he leaned to Jaebum’s slim belly and touched it gently.

The werewolf pregnancy was invisible in the human shape. It became visible when the human shifted into his wolf and the animal’s belly showed the difference. So, Jaebum did not change his clothes because of the baby, his dancer shape remained: he was thin and slim as usual. Although, he was very sensitive sometimes but it was normal for pregnant wolves.

“What are you doin’ every morning outside?” Youngjae – his best friend in the pack – was very curious why his friend was always out in the cold.

“I’m praying for the baby.”

Jackson stopped the chewing.

“I like watching into the sun. It makes me calm. My wolf likes it, too. Sometimes, I can feel our baby’s feelings.” he watched his mate who turned to him and touched Jaebum’s cold face.

Mark did not like this new habit but did not say a word. He remembered on the old times when he was pregnant with Jaebum. Now… it was much worse! Jaebum was his little baby who was in danger because of the upcoming birth and Mark was very desperate. He did not want to lose Jaebum because of this pup!

“Mark?” he felt his husband’s hand on his waist and turned in Jinyoung’s arms, buried his face in the alpha’s hug. Jinyoung kissed his head sweetly and left the little group in the kitchen.

They walked in their room and closed their door. Mark sat in the bed along with Jinyoung and Jinyoung embraced him, whispered cute words for his wife. Marl closed his eyes and Jinyoung was so smart: he could reach the point where Mark truly believed that Jaebum won’t die if the time arrives.

“He is strong, Markie.” he whispered and kissed him.

Mark lost in his husband’s arms.

 

Jackson pulled the eating Jaebum into his lap and his leader gave him small bacons into his mouth. It was their happy moment in the morning and Youngjae played with Yugyeom on their side… they laughed a lot and Jaebum liked these moments in the pack. Bambam was watching them from the corner where his comfortable reading place was created. He liked resting there. He got no mate, he was a lonely beta since his only child died after the birth and he was happy with these guys. They made him happy.

Suddenly, a phone disturbed the family and Bambam was the one who picked up.

“Jinyoung sunbaenim?!” he jumped up quickly.

“No… everything is okay today!” he answered and looked at Jackson whose attention was on Bambam.

“The area is quiet. I and Yugyeom were out still in the dawn and our neighborhood is clear.”

Jinyoung, the older was the father of their Jinyoung aka Jaebum’s grandfather. He was very nervous in his office right now and wanted to give the news for the pack.

“New alphas broke into our territory on the night. I don’t know them. Even YG don’t know who are these strangers.”

Bambam made the phone out for the others who wanted to hear their pack alpha’s voice.

“Jackson?”

“I’m here, boss.”

“I have a little info about the new guys. SM family fought with them in the previous week and they killed one of their good wolf. Now, SM wants them so much and they sent some wolves to me asking for my help. They liked this wolf so much, you know him, too.”

“Okay…” Jackson blew his air out of his mouth… the news made him angry.

“The wolves told me about these ‘Stray kids’.”

“Stray kids?” Yugyeom burst out of laughing but Youngjae covered his mouth.

“The SM wolves said they did not kill their friend. The murder was their main alpha, the pack leader who pushing these kids into street fights. They are very strong and powerful younglings, Jackson. You must find them, help them out of this wolf’s hands and bring this alpha to me… Sooman, me and YG wants to decide his punishment and change these kids into a real pack who can be fair if it fights.”

“Boss… it’s okay but I think I’m not so strong… well… I need on some people.”

“I know, Jackson-ah. I want the rest of GOT7 to stay home and watch out of Jaebum. His pregnancy would be the first thing why this alpha makes this mess in Seoul and I’m already warned some friends who you – I guess – know well and you can work together on this mission.”

“Who are these friends?” Jaebum has suddenly interfered.

“Oh, Leader-shi… I’m sorry I forgot to ask your permission.” Jinyoung, the older smiled in his chair and liked to hear his grandson’s voice.

“Ah… I allow it but Jackson helps me to stay calm and… “

“I believe you can manage your inner wolf during this hard period. Jackson must fight with these friends. I want to clear the streets before your baby arrives. Did you decide the name?”

He asked on his nice tone and Jaebum gulped. Jackson embraced him and nodded.

“We call him Felix but it can change.” Jackson answered at the end.

Jaebum looked like he was too nervous.

“Felix?”

“I like Jackson’s Chinese name, too.” Jaebum mumbled but… he blushed and Jackson smiled.

“Jiaer or Felix… both names are good and strong. I like them.”

“Thank you, Grandfather” Jaebum whispered and walked out of the tiny circle, wanted to sit down.

Youngjae followed him and sighed.

“It’s not the best that he takes out Jackson now. Your alpha’s presence helps your wolf to stay normal. If he won’t be here by the birth, you can change into a monster or die.”

“I know, Youngjae!” Jaebum hissed and crossed his arms.

The alphas were talking about the mission in their world and the beta and the omega watched their backs. Youngjae was shaking his head.

“I hope he can go home sometimes… I don’t know how we can manage the days without our main Alpha.”

Jaebum closed his eyes and found his wolf. The white pregnant wolf was looking at him and snarled. He knew it will be hard for both of them.

‘We can make it.’ Jaebum ordered and pushed his wolf into the corner.

It whined and wanted to walk to Jaebum but suddenly…

“JB, baby… Are you all right?” Jackson’s warm skin has suddenly embraced the omega and Jaebum fell out of his lonely world.

“He hissed at me, Jackson.” he whispered while Jackson kissed his cheek. “It has never happened with me!” he wanted to cry and Jackson had to carry him into their room.

They closed their door and Jackson put him on the bed.

“I love you so much, baby. I know you will do your best to deliver this little guy on the planet.” he smiled and kissed Jaebum’s belly. Slowly, he lifted his omega’s usual long shirt until he could kiss the skin itself. Jaebum liked his alpha’s touching and moaned when Jackson’s tongue kissed his neck.

“I will miss you so much, Omega!” he mumbled and wanted to go crazy because of the thought that he will be closed with lots of alphas during this mission… here, his pregnant omega and he must leave Jaebum alone… it was crazy and he hated it from his heart.

“I will be super sensitive with those guys… Old Jinyoung’s idea was not the best right now.” he whispered and Jaebum hummed something ‘yes’.

Alphas became very possessive during their omega’s pregnancy. Jackson was not an exception, either.

 


	3. The father and an attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could buy a ticket for Berlin concert! It's still unbelievable because they closed the selling in ten minutes. I got not the best place but I have a chance at least to meet our boys. First Got7 concert in my life and I'm so happy!  
> I am very stressful, this month is just about work and I can't sleep... even if I sleep and I feel tired. I did not write for my other stories and it frustrates me, too so... I'm happy I could upload this chapter and it's a little joy in my life that I will see the GOT7. :D

Jackson was angry but left Jaebum in their house alone. Jaebum’s wolf became very active after he felt his alpha will vanish from their life and Jaebum’s head was in pain on the day when he left. Jackson was worried a lot about him but after a soft kiss what they shared in the door, he knew he must go. His team mates: two alpha females (Sana and Momo from Twice pack) and his good friend from SM family, Lay were waiting for him in a car, which’s windows were all black. It was like a limo but inside it was not that comfortable and it was taking them to their basis, which got computers and some wolves who will be their fighting team. They bowed when they arrived and Lay looked at Jackson, he wanted to say some words in private so the females went on their ways.

“I’m sorry your friend.” Jackson was scratching his back of neck while they have found a lonely corner.

Lay nodded and looked away. His normal beautiful face was pale and told about lots of worries.

“It was his fate. Protect his pack and his mate… they will get their first child in May. He won’t see him to grow up.”

Jackson nodded.

“I’ll get my first born, too… soon.”

“I heard about the good news but never expected your mate will be Jaebum. You really hated him when he was born.”

“It’s a very long story and after all of this, I will tell you.” the GOT7 alpha smiled awkwardly and really wanted his omega by his side right now.

“You grew up well, Jiaer.” Lay touched him emotionally and pressed his own lips.

“When I heard this name I was just a young pup. Long time no see China… and my parents. Lay hyung, it’s good to see you even if it gives a sad story.”

“We are all right but I won’t lie… his death is… I’ve never thought he will be the first amongst of us whose death will hit my soul. I really want to find the guilty and give him the punishment what he deserves.”

“We are here to help you. I have a problem home and I have to arrive in time when my baby wants to see us so we must hurry. These younglings… do we know something more about them?”

The two girls returned and they were holding two big files in her hands. They dropped them on the table.

“Oppas… we… our pack, the Twice has already met them and Sana fought with their oldest member.” Momo informed Jackson and Lay’s face darkened and looked at the female.

She sighed and nodded.

“He is very strong but still so young. I don’t still believe in they are such a good fighters. It was clear that somebody washes their heads out and those pups are just dolls.”

“Names?”

Sana sighed and opened the first file in front of Lay.

“We know some names but not the all.” Sana replied but Momo continued:

“They have 8 members and their oldest has accent so we guess that he is foreign. His name is Bang Chan if I am correct and their youngest’s name is I.N.”

“What?” Jackson wanted to laugh but Lay elbowed him quickly so he stayed in silent.

The girls smiled and shared a look.

“Yes. How did you hear, oppa… it’s his name or nickname. I’m sure it’s just a nickname.”

“Their main alpha?”

“It’s still hiding but they accidentally mentioned about a strong one when we fought. So, we are sure somebody is standing behind their back.”

Jackson crossed his hands.

“How… we must meet them at first.”

“I thought of it and sent them already a message.” Momo winked and looked towards the door.

In this moment, a young female walked into the building and Momo was stretching her hand towards her.

“She is my assistant and she brought the answer, right?”

“Yes, Miss… the one whom I could talk with was very willing and polite.”

“Polite?” Lay lifted his eyes and she nodded.

“Was he alone?” Sana asked.

“Yes. No members and we met in a narrow street.”

Sana opened the little message, which was in Momo’s hands and she froze. Jackson was curious so he looked towards her. Her face showed something unknown emotion.

“He wrote this…” she sighed and lifted her hands, showing the tiny message.

_District 9_

Jackson and Lay looked at each other and they frowned.

“What does it mean?”

“Have no idea!” Sana shrugged and put the paper on the table.

“You told us he is polite. What do you think will be he able to meet us again?”

The assistant shrugged and bowed. Momo waved she can leave the place and they were alone again. Suddenly, her phone started to ring and she put it on the table. It was an unknown number on the screen, Jackson signed she can answer but before she spoke she touched the voice to be loud so they all could hear her.

“Are you Momo-shi from Twice pack?” the voice belonged to a male… a very young male.

“Who are you?”

“I have recently met your friend and she _gave_ your number… sorry, I stole secretly from her, don’t punish her, please.”

“It’s in her phone, how…?”

“I’m a good thief. I sent my message for you.”

“I got it.”

“I know you have three mates in your area right now and they hear us, right? No problem, it’s better.”

“We can help for you, guys!” Jackson wanted to speak so he was quick and leaned closer.

“Ah… we don’t need on your help…”

“I know you don’t need on our help but… killing wolves is not good… he was a good man and you are in big trouble! Seoul’s wolves had already made their territories what you broke with your scents and actions…” Lay continued. “We know you are so young but please, don’t follow a bad guy!”

“He is not bad. He is our…” he cut his voice and maybe, he did not want to talk a lot.

“Hey… are you still with us?”

“Lay hyung… I’m already doing a wrong thing because I talk to you. We are sorry that we had to kill him… our father killed him and I want to tell you we are sorry.” his voice’s tone became more silent.

“Tell me your name, please!”

“I am Jeongin… the youngest son.”

“Are you guys, real brothers?”

“I have four blood brothers and four step brothers. We are a family but after our mother died… father changed a lot and we left our home. We came here because the female who killed her… she lives in this city.” he whispered and Jeongin looked around in his hiding place.

He felt some familiar scents in the area and wanted to finish this little ‘ _date’_.

“My father is a very strong beta wolf and wants to get a revenge for her death. Please, help me to find this woman and we will leave this city right after our dad…”

“He can’t kill her! We help you solve this problem without killing.” Lay looked nervously at Jackson who shrugged and leaned closer to the phone.

“Jeongin-ah, I am Wang Jackson from the GOT7 pack and want to tell you… your father needs on help and I beg… please… his brain is not working well right now… you help him if you get us a chance.”

“We must finish, I feel my bros here… I will call you later. Bye…” he quickly broke the connection and Jackson hit the poor table.

Sana and Momo smiled at the guys.

“Our stuff was smart during this conversation and tracked his location.”

“Oh… wow… great.” Jackson cheered up.

She nodded and pointed towards the exit.

“We must hurry to find him.”

 

Jaebum was resting his head in Mark’s lap on their sofa. His mother was caressing his hair gently and Jaebum closed his eyes. He did not sleep just was in silent, enjoyed Mark’s attention. Jinyoung went out with Yugyeom and Youngjae doing their routine to look around and protect their territory. Youngjae and Yugyeom were a good team and Jinyoung was leading them perfectly well. Jaebum told them to watch out of each other and come home early!

“Mark hyung, do you think Jackson can finish his mission in time? I don’t want to be alone…” he looked up and his mother’s eyes found him.

He turned in his lap and Mark touched his face.

“If he won’t be here, I and your father will help your wolf to stay calm.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, guys. I’m afraid of my brain will fade away after the baby comes and I’ll turn into berserk.”

Mark wanted to laugh but held his face. He licked his dry lips and touched Jaebum’s pale face where the skin was so soft and his son sighed.

“Just don’t make more stress, okay? Our leader is strong, I know.” he winked and Jaebum tried to believe in him.

Later, they returned home and Jaebum was quiet surprised that blood was on Yugyeom’s shirt.

“What happened?” he ran there and the alpha looked like an angry lion.

“Some wolves attacked us and wanted to get Youngjae.” his body was shaking because of the anger and Jaebum looked for his best friend.

Thank God, Youngjae was all right but his face was pale. Jaebum embraced him and touched his back.

“I’m happy they couldn’t kidnap you.”

“They felt he is a subordinate mini alpha and got his scent.” Yugyeom was very furious and kicked the walls.

“Hey, don’t need to destroy our home, okay?” Mark kissed Jinyoung and his eyes looked at their rookie alpha that was like a mad man.

“I will kill him later, I swear!” Yugyeom cursed and pulled Youngjae into his arms.

His alpha wolf was needed on his omega and Youngjae let him to pull him out of his best friend’s area. Yugyeom kissed him in front of everybody and his arms embraced the mini alpha.

Jaebum sighed and looked at Mark. His mother shrugged but Jinyoung’s face was not happy.

“I will send a message for Old Jinyoung. They attacked us and they were very clear about… they wanted to get a piece of our territory and their alpha wanted to kidnap Youngjae… it’s unbelievable! We are here since decades and they are trying to ruin our home.”

Mark frowned.

“Don’t worry too much, dear. I won’t let them to go closer to this house. I hope they have no face to do that.”

Yugyeom growled while Youngjae has rested his head on his alpha’s chest.

“Who are these wolves?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung sighed.

“Normal wolves, they aren’t idols so we don’t know them. They wanted to jump out of the dark… and we meet them today. Their alpha is very strict and they managed a good formation during the fight. How did I count… they were fifteen.”

“You’re correct, hyung.” Yugyeom nodded. “Ten alphas and five betas… I could feel their scents…”

“The boss wanted to call you out… mostly you, Yugyeom-ah. Your scent is all around of Youngjae so… he knew who you are.”

“I know, hyung. Next time, I will kick his balls and punch him. You can’t go next time with us, dear. For you, better if you stay here with Mark… and where is Bammie?” he looked around searching his best friend.

“He went out with one of his friends. He will go home in the night but I allowed him to leave the house so don’t ask him tomorrow why did he not wait for you.” Mark looked at his husband and Jinyoung embraced his waist, pulling the beta close to his heart.

“Bam needs on parties to find his mate so it’s okay. I want him to be happy…”

Jaebum crossed his arms. Suddenly, his face darkened and caught to his belly.

“What?” Mark hurried to him and helped him to stand.

“Sudden pain… I think it was a pain, which was created by my omega…” he blew out his air slowly and caught in his mother.

Jinyoung froze in his place and walked to Jaebum, closed him into his arms. One gentle touch of an alpha even if it was just his father it made his omega to stay calm and Jaebum could relax. The monster will win if Jackson won’t go home… his strong blood will create the monster what will destroy his pack… the tears fell on Jinyoung’s shoulder and the alpha knew Jaebum was crying.  

“ _Dad_ … I can imagine that he wins. He is sometimes so strong that it could hurt my baby… I stop him… making him calm but I feel my blood is really not good for babies… I think I made a mistake when I kept my baby.” he cried and Jinyoung scooped Jaebum into his arms, bringing him to the sofa.

Gently, he put his son on the comfortable place and kissed Jaebum’s hair.

“I think the legend about crazy omegas is true… Dad… I don’t want to hurt my family…” he whispered and Jinyoung closed his eyes.

“You can’t kill me, okay?”

“Yes… please… after the baby… if I turn to berserk and want to hurt you… Dad, please, kill me before I’ll kill first!” he sobbed and Jinyoung froze.

He kissed his son and nodded.

_“You’ll be okay… you’ll be okay!”_

 


	4. Just a message! :)

Thank you so much you follow and read this story!!! 

Now, I must say because of my life (mostly because of the work!) I need to stop writing and I will take a 'short' break. 'Short' means till the end of June. 

I'm sorry but I can't think clearly and I'm tired always after I go home. I don't want to write in this condition and after this break I hope I can write again. 

I'll going to go to fly to Berlin because of the 'Eyes on you' concert and I guess I will take new ideas there. :)

(This applies to all my running works on the AO3, of course and this message will post in my works!)

 

Thank you so much! Enjoy the summer! :)))


	5. One good catch

Jackson sighed while he was hiding behind of a van. He and Sana signed and looked directly at Lay. The SM wolf nodded and has suddenly knelt down, trying to catch the youngling who was jumped at the van trailer. It sounded like an earthquake and its surface sank under the boy’s weight. He was not big or tall, just a normal alpha wolf but he was strong. His muscles were out of his T-shirt and sniffed into the air. He was sure he wasn’t alone but the scent of alphas messed his nose up.

Lay decided: he jumped in the air and kicked in the youngling’s stomach, making him on the ground and he fell. Jackson and Sana were running there and made little circle around of the kid. Their nails and teeth were coming out.

“You caught me, alphas.” the kid was on his elbows and licked his lips. “Ah, great!”

“You… killed my brother so it would be the best for you if you talk, right now!” Lay put one of his extreme sharp nails onto his neck and he really threatened the boy. Even Jackson surprised and Sana rolled her eyes.

“Name?” Jackson asked and the boy’s amber brown eyes rested on him.

“Jeongin, maknae of my pack.”

Jackson smirked and Sana laughed.

“After one week searching for him, we finally got the _traitor_ … we talked on phone, kid.”

Lay’s growling became very sinister and Sana sighed.

“ _You are threatening a maknae, Lay_! Hold your horses!” she raised her voice and pushed the man away.

She was also an alpha and she was standing with crossed hands above of the boy.

“Why are you killing innocent wolves?”

“He was not innocent. He threatened my pack.”

“You kidnapped his mate, of course he threatened you!” Lay growled and his nails made the boy’s blood ran out of his skin.

Jackson was shaking his head but stepped forward. He pulled his phone out and showed a text what Jinyoung sent him yesterday. The boy became pale.

“What?’ Sana asked and she growled after she read it.

“Some wolves attacked my pack and wanted to kidnap my mini alpha.” he looked at the boy while talked to his friends.

“How is he?” Sana asked.

“Yugyeom got him back but my maknae injured. Jinyoung told me it was unexpected and the wolves were unfamiliar.”

“I don’t know anything about it!” the boy shouted but Lay held him strong. “So, if you don’t know maybe your bros will tell us.” he sighed and picked him up, holding him by his arms and a long black car arrived on the road.

Jeongin wanted to scream but he was afraid like a baby and couldn’t ask for help. He came alone and his brothers won’t hear him… great, he thought.

“I believed if I speak you will let me go home!” he cried while Lay pushed him inside.

Jackson stopped and looked behind his back. Something was not okay… he shivered.

 

Jaebum knelt and he wanted to vomit. It happened suddenly and his face lost its color and Jinyoung has immediately rushed to his son. Mark and the others worked outside so he remained in the house with JB.

“What happens, what?” he asked but he trembled, too.

“It hurts… the pup…” JB moaned and in the next moment, he just heard Jinyoung’s sharp voice… he lost the world. He fell and did not see anymore.

 

Jackson rushed to the basis, following the car with wolf-speed and they closed the white door behind of the car. Their team waited for them and they took Jeongin into their prison. Poor boy was so pale like the moon. He got little shock so he could not speak today. He got dinner and water in his cell. Sana and Momo were females and they wanted to treat him well like good mothers. Lay did not like the idea but agreed. Their captive was just still a young boy… he could be…

“How old are you?” Momo smirked while walked up and down in front of the cell.

“Sixteen.” he answered shortly.

“Eeeh…” Momo smiled and looked at Sana with smiling eyes.

Her friend knew her well and was clear that Momo wanted to laugh… she kept it in her throat. She walked, leaving Sana alone with the kid and she wanted to go to Jackson. The wolf male was in their computer room and sitting in a chair like a boss.

“Aite…” she saluted and Jackson shortly smiled.

“Finally, I see your old self.” she winked and put her hand on his shoulder. “What’s with you, brother?”

“I hate to be here. I’m glad I can help but every thought of mine are with my mate.”

“The first child is always a gift.” she nodded. “Poor Bammie, lost it soon.”

“Yeah… his son died before JB was born. They would have been good brothers.”

“Is he still looking for his mate?”

“I think so. He is happy alone but sometimes I know he is lonely.”

Momo made a sad grimace.

“I hope once he gets it. Nobody wants to be alone…”

“Even you…”

Jackson looked at her and she did not show the sign of sorrow.

“My mate is in the heaven, in good place. She is waiting for me… and my little daughter is waiting for me, too.”

“Momo-chan… you and Bam… should speak.”

“Actually, I wanted to call him but I withdraw always.”

“At least, we are talking together and I can deliver your message.” Jackson laughed, which made Momo smiling.

 

Jeongin watched the female in front of the cell and the cold face was hiding her emotions.

“The guy who died… the older Chinese male wolf did know him?”

The female pressed her lips and nodded gently.

“We are not in Kansas anymore so you can tell me about your brothers. We don’t want to hurt you, guys but you must know if you continue the non-stop and aimless attacks, we will fight and you will lose.”

Jeongin gulped and his eyes found a little mistake in the wall. He rested his eyes on the spot… Sana thought the kid won’t answer.

“Wait!” he said in the last moment. “If I talk… will you help us?”

“Yes. We will take you in one big pack – SM or JYP – whatever you choose and you will learn about the true werewolf life.”

Jeongin moaned but nodded. It was clear this pack was lonely.

“My name is not just Jeongin. I’m Yang Jeongin alias Desert Fox… and I am actually a mini alpha, not a true one _like_ … like you or my brothers. They are true alphas… we have no omegas or betas, just alphas and my blood did not get enough power to be a true alpha. I was born as a mini alpha that’s also strong but… sometimes I’m burden for the pack.”

“ _Burden_?”

“I’m the weakest link, as you know now. My father wants to leave me behind always, sometimes he tried to kick me out but my oldest hyung likes me so he stopped him.”

“Who is this hyung?”

“Oh… he is the nicest hyung what I got! He… his name…”

“Tell me about him!”

“His name is Bang Chan… or Chan. He will call me first with wolf sound if he notices I’m gone.”

Sana nodded.

‘ _This night will be long._ ’ she thought and listened on Jeongin carefully.


	6. The last hours before...

Jinyoung helped to get Jaebum up from the floor and his son was resting his head in his lap. They were lying together there on the cold stone and Jinyoung wanted to bring him to the bed.

“Are you better?” the alpha was nervous and he really did not know what to do.

JB’s wolf wanted to break out but he was not his alpha. His mate was Mark and he was ready to help pushing JB’s wolf back to the corner but Jackson was the main key in this game. JB’s white wolf accepted only his alpha mate’s will and Jackson was not home…

“Geez… Jaebum… calm down, I hear your heart beats.” he sighed and walked cautiously to the chair with him under his arms.

His son’s pale face was scary, his eyes were rather yellow than brown and he wanted to fait in every minutes.

“Go to the bed?” Jinyoung leaned closer and held him to his chest.

JB calmed down after some minutes but his face was still pale.

“I feel something new, _Dad_ … it wants to break me and it's definitely not my wolf.” he trembled in Jinyoung’s arms and looked at the window.

‘Where you at, Jackson?’ he thought desperately and he pressed lips under the big pain .

The sky was beautiful today but somehow… _frightening_.

“It is your wolf, JB! He misses his mate, that’s all.” Jinyoung tried to be braver than his son but he hoped JB was no right and the omega-monster – what the legends told about – won’t leave his body. Jinyoung could not kill his own son… 

 

Jackson was not feeling well. They talked with the kid and his wolf needed on a shift… Lay wanted to go with him and they played in the backyard of the building, which wasn’t a forest but it was okay for a quick run. Lay was very playful in his wolf form and they chased each other then tried to catch a squirrel, which lived in the nearby places. It was way faster; of course… they failed and happily panted on the warm stone. Jackson licked his mouth and looked towards the door where one of the females waited for them. It was Sana and she shifted, too when Lay howled. She jumped at him, they rolled on the ground and Jackson laughed in his mind. Unfortunately, the night reached the sky soon and the game must be ended. Momo did not join to the game and she waited in the little prison where the boy shifted into his wolf, too.

“He shifted after you left him.” she smiled at Sana.

Her friend nodded and Jackson crossed his arms.

‘Why did you not come to play?”

“Poor boy needs on a shift, too. It wouldn’t be nice leaving him alone.” Momo replied but she was just not in the mood now, it was the truth.

Jackson rolled his eyes and Lay looked at the grey wolf in the cell.

“Tell me about your father! He is the one who called the other pack to attack the GOT7?”

The young wolf whined and his ears flattened.

“So… we want to catch him. We won1t hurt him but he is not a good leader, boy.”

“I know.” Jeongin shifted into his human and wiped his face.

“If you know it why aren’t you help for us?”

“It’s not so easy, Jackson hyung. Lay hyung told me you won’t hurt us but I need on a proof.”

“Proof? What proof, boy? We did not kill you. It’s not enough?”

“Jackson is right. You killed my brother, my friend… you are still alive, we give you food… is it not enough?” Lay said and the boy slowly widened his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I just… never was far away from my brothers.” he turned away and Jackson guessed the boy fought with homesick.

Suddenly, homesick hit his heart, too and thought of Jaebum. His mate was home, tried to not turn into a monster… trying to save their pup and their family… _poor JB_ … how much Jackson loved him!

“Earth calls Jackson!” Lay was waving his hands in front of his face and he fell out of the trance.

“I’m here… I want to catch him tonight, pushing his wolf into the corner and give good home for these kids. Tell us about your hidden place!” he used little bit his red eyes and as if the kid lost his own will, he nodded and told everything.

 

It was already midnight when the little team left the base. In their wolf shapes Sana led them because she knew the area what the kid told about. Jeongin helped them with tiny details but they left him in his cell. Ten minutes passed and they stopped. Jackson looked around and Lay sniffed in the air. The girls were ready to fight but the area was empty.

“What’s the next?” Jackson looked at Lay after they shifted but suddenly, some shadows were standing around of the team: the kids growled and showed their red eyes.

One of them, maybe the oldest and their leader, changed but his nails were still out of his fingers.

“Welcome!” Lay was satisfied.

Jackson counted _seven_ members…

“It’s a real pack.” he whispered to Sana and Lay lifted his hands.

“We don’t want to fight.”

The human boy growled and looked at his brothers.

“We do, hyung. You kidnapped our baby brother!”

“Jeongin-ah? Yes. He is with us.”

“What are you doing?” Momo asked and she was not sure in Lay’s current plan.

“Trust me, they need on us.”

“Yes but you are not a big help. Telling that his brother is with us…”

“Stop, Momo-chan. He is good in this.” Jackson promised and Momo let Lay speak again.

After a long speech, the other members shifted, too and the boys were so cute what Jackson couldn’t handle perfectly. This pack was not dangerous just they did not learn how to be good wolves… _and their father was the problem here_ …

“ **He** **killed** **your friend** …” Chan confessed.

He lowered his head and his brothers were trembling behind his back.

“They fought and our father was the one who kidnapped his mate.”

“Why are you telling this now and not earlier?”

“He wants to leave behind our baby brother. He has never raised him. I raised him after our mother died. He is a mini alpha and Dad thinks he is burden and he makes us slower. I don’t think he is right and I love him…” his voice lost its power at the end and the others were nodding their heads.

“Why did he send those wolves on the GOT7?”

“He did not know about GOT7. He wanted to send a message to every wolf that live here that he is ready to fight. These wolves are his staff, he pays them for the good work and accidentally, they found this GOT7.”

“They are my pack, boy.” Jackson lifted his chest and stepped closer with a little anger on his face.

“They have almost kidnapped my mini alpha and my maknae injured, too.”

Chan gulped and wiped his face. He really hoped these nice wolves won’t kill his brothers… So, he knelt and bowed his head until it touched the ground. His brothers followed him and the seven guys were kneeling in front of Lay’s team.

“Good job.” Lay smiled and accepted that this Chan guy was a good leader.

“Big task for little kids…” Jackson sighed and he hoped still this night they will catch the father.

 

Mark rushed to JB after they arrived home but his son has already been in bed. JB did not look good and Mark touched his cheeks.

“It’s so hot, Jinyoung!” he whispered and desperately watched his husband. “My poor baby!”

“Don’t lose your cold head, Mark! He needs on us!”

He closed his eyes and prayed for Jackson.

‘ ** _Come home, Bro!_** '

 


	7. Danger is here!

Christopher was a good leader, Changbin had to admit. He was kneeling like the others but his mind was far away. Since one week, he was so desperate and he did not find himself in his pack. His brothers noticed his changing but they couldn’t help… nobody could help.

_Except of that sure special person whom his mother had always told about…_

He desperately wished his only true mate who would melt his stone heart. He looked shortly at the huge moon when they finished the kneeling and licked his lips, his forehead started sweating and his body was hot inside.

“What’s with you, hyung?” Hyunjin, his favorite brother elbowed in his ribs and poked towards the adults.

“They are not that bad, ah?”

Changbin smirked.

“They kidnapped our maknae. I don’t trust in them.”

“They did not kill him. Father was not right in this one. They are good people.”

 

Jackson heard these two in the corner of the group and his eyes pierced the guys.

“So, do you want to meet your brother?” he shouted and Changbin froze.

He closed his eyes in his shame and he blushed. Jackson, while he was walking closer, started to feel one sharp scent amongst the guys and Lay also warned him with his eyes. The scent reminded them on the springtime… _it was hot and very obvious_.

“ ** _You_** …” Jackson pointed at him and Changbin gulped. “Are you in your period?”

Momo pressed her lips and wanted to laugh. Jackson was very outspoken. They all felt the boy’s rut but it was awkward always for an unmated alpha and this alpha was just a kid. She sighed and Jackson walked to him. Changbin wanted to sink deep under the asphalt. Jackson like a real main alpha, his true instincts broke out: he shifted into his wolf and did two circles around of the boy, he smelled him, wanted to call him for a fight.

Hyunjin stepped back and let Jackson examine his brother. The wolf shifted into human and Jackson’s face was sharp like a blade. Then, he turned back and went to Lay.

“What have you done? He is just a kid. Don’t fight with children, idiot.” Lay rolled his eyes but his friend crossed his arms and his eyes were serious.

“I don’t know why I did that. My wolf watches him. I feel the alpha’s anger.”

“Okay, back to the real task! Please guys, if I can ask!” Sana clapped and pointed into the darkness.

“We want to catch your father and you’ll be all free. You can join in our families or go away as free wolves but you are too young to live wild on your own. We want to teach you how to be real good werewolves. I see that some of you can’t fight or… did not fight in the past yet.”

“I’m not a fighter person.” Hyunjin lifted his hand and another alpha nodding his head, too.

“You are…”

“I am Seungmin. I’m not so good in running.”

“Actually, he is a real snail.” Chan laughed and the guys laughed together.

‘ _Inside jokes_. _At least, they are not that wild_.’ Jackson smiled silently.

He turned to Lay and touched his shoulder.

“I feel it, too… Jackson.” he has suddenly growled, the females shifted and they growled very loudly.

They noticed the dark shadow behind of their back and the kids froze.

“Let my children go… _dogs_.” the man licked his lips and shifted into a giant black wolf.

His eyes were red as the scarlet, the saliva leaped from his mouth.

 

Jaebum wake up and through his blurry eyes he spotted his friend’s sad face. Jinyoung was so tired and in this moment, he seemed very… _old_. He was not a wolf in a young man’s body but a real old man…

“Hi there!” he tried to smile but it was fake. “We were worried a lot for you today, JB.”

"Jackson?" he asked but he did not feel his mate so he knew the answer. 

Jinyoung pressed his lips and did not reply. 

Jaebum wanted to sit but he could barely move his bones. He was weak and his head hurt like the Hell.

“I sent your mother to the bed. He was sitting with you all day. Easy... easy... don't move now!”

“What’s with me, Jinyoung?” he let his tears running down on his cheeks. “I’m so scared!”

“I called the BTS where a pup was born. It’s Yoongi’s child and he is a beta but RM told me he was in labor for two weeks and his personality also changed.”

JB listened on him carefully and he hoped the monster won’t come. Actually, it was an old legend but when he was young he couldn’t imagine a real monster in his omega body. It sounded so funny that he wanted to laugh but now… it was not so funny. His child was still there and he moved a lot! Little Felix was very active tonight… sometimes it very hurt.

“So… Yoongi was all right and the pup is all right. He is one and half years old and a very healthy baby boy.” Jinyoung coughed. “RM knows you are an omega and it’s different but he is sure that you can do this. And… it's sure you are in labor.” he closed his wet eyes and taking JB’s hands into his warm palms he kissed him.

“You’re not alone, okay? I am also an alpha like your mate… I’m not yours but you are mine… you are always be mine, you're my blood and I won’t let you go. I will fight with that monster who wants to take the control above of you. Your eyes are yellow and your face is pale and different from the Jaebum whom I know. I can sense you’re changing but…

I will help.”

They cried now together and Jinyoung leaned in JB’s neck, kissed it and cried like a baby. JB was scared so much that he cried with Jinyoung. They embraced each other and Jinyoung hated to hold Jaebum’s weak body: it was like a ragdoll. _He could break his bones without any effort…_

**_Felix will arrive on this night when the moon was so huge like a giant._ **


	8. Fear

Jaebum was scared. He was very scared because of the baby! He knows something was abnormal in his body. His skinny stomach hurt so much and he really did not know what will happen or how will it happen. Mark woke up a little later and he joined to Jinyoung, they tried to comfort their son together. Mark was touching JB's face with a very cold rag, it was so good to his skin and slightly helped.

Later in the night, JB jumped in the bed. Jinyoung looked at Mark who pulled under the blanket. He smiled and told them Felix is on his good way to go out. JB's face became pale and wanted to vomit... and he wanted to get Jackson back now! He licked his dry lips and Jinyoung knew his son the best, he went to his side and closed him in his arms again.

“You can do it, baby, okay? Me and your mother... even Yugyeom and Youngjae in the other room can help.”

“What... what will happen, Mom? How... I'm an omega but a boy... how will he come out?”

Mark smiled and shrugged. He remembered well on Jaebum's birth but every male pregnancy is different. They are _werewolves_.. the children of the night but it is always different and weird. They have no big belly when they are pregnant but in Mark's case JB just appeared in his arms. After several hard hours, he cried up and Mark lost all of his pain. It was so beautiful when he first looked at his son! Jaebum is doing the same thing and Jinyoung was so proud: just one glance at his husband's face and it was clear for Mark that Jinyoung was the proudest dad in the world... and Mark was the proudest beta Mom, of course. Jaebum will survive this... even if his eyes and skin is strange... stranger than some hours erlier, JB will do it!

“ _I don't know._ ” Mark admitted and sat near Jaebum. “It was painful and hard and I cried and shouted a lot on that night but I closed my eyes and _**you**_... you were there in my arms... and my heart forgot every pain what I felt.”

Jinyoung nodded and closed his eyes. He was so busy with the ' _walking up and down_ ' in their old living room that he forgot that Mark was in serois pain. He was afraid of becoming father! He pressed his lips and Jackson was even there to help him to calm down but it happened just when he heard JB's first cry.

“You were so cute.” he said suddenly and Mark looked at him.

Jaebum gulped and listened on his father's confess.

“We called you on your fetus name so often but when Bam put you in my arms I knew your name.”

“Jinyoung named you and I liked it.”

“Really?” Jaebum was surprised and smiled.

“ _Yeah_... this name was the first what occupied my brain. You were very a Jaebum and I hope you like your family name, too! It was hard to find that you are an _Im_.”

Jaebum chuckled and he nodded. He liked his name so much and he was grateful for Jinyoung.

“Felix is his fetus name but Jackson likes it so much that I guess we keep it.” he looked at Mark meaningfully.

His mother nodded.

“I would like to have a grandson whose name is Felix.”

“Me, too.” Jinyoung sighed and pushed JB gently back to the pillow.

 

Jackson stopped when the giant black wolf jumped towards Lay. The alphas shifted and they started a bloody fight. It was hard to catch the enemy's emotions. Jackson tried analysing his movements but the wolf did not care so much about the people. He attacked always without plans and sometimes he was very close to put Lay on his place. Lay was hundred years younger than his enemy. It was an old man, Jackson saw the wolf's body and it seemed, the enemy started to slow down. In this moment, he went back and stopped. Lay shifted and Jackson was ready to step in the fight.

The kids were so afraid of the situation that Jackson was now in sure that they did not get proper training. Maybe, they fought sometimes but these fights were useless times or children fights amongst brothers.

' _Bullshit_...' he cursed in his head and shifted into his wolf in his anger.

He was also huge like the enemy and compared to Jaebum's little white wolf -, _which was so amazing when the moon shined at him_... – his wolf was a real fighter and an alpha!

Jaebum someties whispered in their bed that he adores Jackson's wolf shape. He kissed Jackson always after the confesses and now he gets energy from these memories! He growled, even his shape surprised Lay on his spot where Sana helped him to get up.

“ _Wow_...” the girl whispered and looked at Momo who was standing closer to the kids, she wanted to defend them.

The enemy did not look like he wanted to attack the kids. He growled at Changbin once when they were close but nothing more. He just attacked the unfamiliar wolves. Now, he was faced with Jackson and they became more intense and dangerous.

In the middle of the fight, Changbin started to lose his rest of energy and fell on his knees. Chris saw it and ran to his brother.

“What's with you?” he touched his face and Changbin was very sick!

Jackson earlier noticed that he was in his rut but Christopher did not take it seriously.

“Bro... _I'm not okay_.” his brother cried and Chris's heart was brokened.

“I can't give you what you need on!” he started to look around and found the woman's gaze, which was standing close to them.

He wasn't sure what he would have to do... the woman sighed and walked to them, cautiously. She touched Changbin's cheek and she hissed. The skin of the kid was so hot that Changbin started to lose his mind.

“Does he have somebody who can help? Somebody whose he is close with?”

Chris and the others were shaking there heads so fast that Momo wanted to laugh. The situation was serious so she did not laugh but sighed and waved for Sana.

“We must take him to JYP!” she whispered and Sana nodded.

“Maybe he can present him with an omega or a beta who is in the same age.”

“He likes males.” Hyunjin spat it out and Changbin liked him so much but wanted to kill him in this minute.

Momo and Sana shared a sure look and blush appeared on Changbin's pale face.

“One of you take him to your Family Alpha!” Lay ordered and Momo was the one who wanted to do this little mission.

She put her arms around of the boy and vanished in the night with the fastest speed. Hyunjin hoped he will see their brother again and Lay squeezed his shoulder.

“It's an alpha thing, boy. _Soon_... if you really are an alpha you will know it.”

The kid blushed and turned away.

 

Jackson did not care about the kids or the others. He felt bugs in his stomach and he did not know why he wanted to quit this fight and rush home right now! He feels Jaebum's emotions and just clear pain was there.. he feels Jaebum is afraid!

“I finish you in ten minutes, Giant!” he growled and he bit in the wolf's neck.

His enemy howled into the dark night.

 


	9. No more step

Momo was an alpha female with more strength than omega females and her power was incredible, maybe she was the most powerful woman in Twice pack but this boy under her arms was too heavy and he was close to pass out: it was not so easy to carry him. She had to stop twice and the second pause was the longest one: he couldn’t get up and make one more step!

“Hey, Changbin-ah! Don’t dare to faint here on the middle of the streets. Your scent is so sharp that the strange alphas will notice you if we stay here. I can't fight now!” she pulled him by his arm and tried to make a step but Changbin passed out right after they did one meter.

“Great, what should I do now?” she sighed and reached for her phone, it was in her pocket and JYP’s familiar laugh annoyed her in this moment.

“Don’t laugh on me, Alpha! He is out and I can’t move!”

“You are the most powerful female alpha, you should move, girl!”

“Not with this one! He is out and his scent is _dirty_ and my nose started to react… my alpha wants to howl and make him to be mine! I love females!”

“Why is it so hard for you, eh? Just make him your own and enjoy the night.”

“Idiot…”

She spoke with his boss like a friend. Twice pack and JYP were friends and it had happened years ago before the JYP family pack was created. Momo’s sister was his wife and mother of Little Jinyoung. So, actually, Momo and Jinyoung of GOT7 were close relatives.

“I like females and stupid werewolf rituals won’t distract my sexuality! JYP, bring your ass here and help on this guy! He needs on an omega, of course!”

“Ah… is he an alpha?”

She sighed and wanted to growl. Finally, his boss realized it.

“ _Yesss_ …”

JYP was in silent for a short moment but he found a good idea.

“Bambam of GOT7 is a beta but he is close to being an omega. He is unmated right now, looking for his true mate… what if you bring this guy to their home and… you know?”

Momo could imagine the dirty wink of his boss and she wanted to choke him.

“A---aha---, thanks!” she hung up the phone and watched the sleeping guy on her shoulder. “My boss is maybe the most useless alpha on the planet but this idea is not very bad and maybe it would help on you.”

She moaned and pulled him on her back. She started to run again until she reached the GOT7 home. Here, in front of the building, a very strong scent hit her sensitive nose. She had to cover it with her fingers but it was very clear that an omega was ready to give birth.

“My God… I hope they can deal with this one!” she aimed at the boy on her back and walked towards the house.

 

Jaebum screamed and the pain became stronger and stronger. Mark squeezed his hand and JB tensed his muscles. He screamed and Mark wanted to leave this room, close the toilet, sit on the WC and cry. He was close to pass out, too but Jinyoung noticed it and pushed him gently away.

“Go out and make short pause. I’ll be there with him!” he offered and Mark nodded.

This birth giving was way harder what he did with Jaebum. He did not scream like his son is screaming. He screamed, of course but not on this crazy way. Jaebum’s eyes were orange yellow as the moon when it’s in full form and his skin was pale as the death herself.

His son’s lips lost the pink color and turned to be blue. His fingernails grew out, too and Mark has almost believed its Jaebum’s secret form what shouldn’t be existing.

 The baby was still nowhere and Jaebum does this since two hours. _He will faint if…_

“NO!” Mark hit his face with cold water and shook his head. “My son is strong and…”

He thought of Jackson, suddenly. He closed his eyes and prayed for him.

_‘Come home… come home…’_

She stopped but the door opened before she could push the bell. Youngjae, the pack’s mini welcomed her in his cute green pajamas and Momo smiled when their eyes met.

“Is this the alpha kid? JYP hyungnim called us and we felt your scent.”

“Yeah… he starts to be heavy.”

“Oh, I help you” he pulled for him and takes the weight on his shoulder.

 _Youngjae did change nothing_ … Momo knows him since he was a little pup but this guy’s personality is always the same. She looked around in the apartment where the little pack lived. It was more like a huge luxurious penthouse than a normal flat. She liked it and the view was the night city from the huge windows. Youngjae returned after a while and offered Momo a comfy chair with a drink.

“Just a cold water, please!”

“As you wish, alpha!” he smiled and put ice into the glass.

“Your home is the nicest flat what I’ve ever seen in my life!”

Youngjae shrugged.

“It’s Jackson and Jinyoung’s choice. While Mark was away by the fairies, Jinyoung hated to live in the old house and they bought this bigger one. The room what I share with Yugyeom is on the other side.”

“What’s this strong scent?” she wanted to walk towards the sure place from where she felt it but Youngjae’s eyes became red and did not let her step more.

“Okay, you know me, right? I won’t hurt your omega.”

“I know you but you’re an alpha. _An alpha from outside_ …” he whispered and Momo pressed her lips.

“I know he is in labor. I feel it.”

“Why do you want to see him?”

“Okay… okay… it’s not my business. Guys, you are so stiffened when it’s about Jaebum-ah.” she sat back.

Now, Youngjae’s mate Yugyeom joined to them and embraced his mate’s waist.

“Welcome you, Momo-shi! I’m sorry if my wife has offended you but you must understand that our omega is precious for us. Nobody can enter into that room, except of this person is not Jackson hyung or his parents.”

She nodded but really wanted to watch a male omega’s birth giving! _It was sooo unique_ …

She couldn’t think of Jaebum anymore because Bambam opened the door and smiled at her. She told shortly what happened and Bambam’s blushing face was a good sign. He looked towards his room in where Youngjae put the alpha down. Momo had to say in her head that Bambam’s unmated beta strength was very sharp, too… _maybe_ …

Jaebum screamed again and Youngjae turned at his direction. Yugyeom’s embrace became tighter around his mini alpha’s waist and Youngjae could feel his mate’s jealousy. Yugyeom was weird in this case… he worried about JB but he felt jealousy when Youngjae’s attention was drawn now only to Jaebum. He wanted to take his mini alpha and kiss him. Bambam vanished in his room, closed his door and he hoped, they will solve their problems with the alpha kid. Bambam was older and playful… this guy can learn!

He smiled but after Jaebum’s last screams everything became **_dangerously silent_** and one huge and loud lightning struck in the dark night.

 

Jackson froze and got a big punch because of his disregard. It started raining and his enemy howled. He quickly shifted into human man. The old man’s face was distorted and full of with scars from his past. He looked at his sons who froze when they watched their father.

“Let my boys go on their way, GOT7 alpha and I will give you mercy.”

Lay pressed his lips and jumped near Jackson. Sana stayed in front of the boys.

“Old Man, what’s your name? Why are you threatening this city, which is our territory? Why are your children wilds like the rough wolves?”

“My wife is dead. It was her job to socialize them. But… one of your female killed her… “ he looked at Sana but laughed. “It’s not her, I can tell. _You_ … you smells like her!” he pointed at Jackson and they did not understand.

“Is your wife a male?” he asked.

“No. I hate males… I hate my boys are males… I always wanted to create a female wolf pack… females are strong and beautiful. They could have served me better than these… worms.”

He growled while he looked at the kids and Hyunjin couldn’t bear it, he turned away and tears left his eyes. Chan’s nails started to break out when he watched his brother. Sana noticed it and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t move! Lay and Jackson will solve it. You can trust them.”

“I won’t let my father to hurt my brothers… not anymore!” he growled and his shift was ready and the wolf was there, dangerously growled at his father.

Jackson looked at this young boy who was ready to protect his family. He sighed and maybe, they should let Chan to fight with the Old Man.

“No. It would be long and I want to get his head because of my brother whom he killed.” Lay hissed and it pulled Jackson back to the Earth.

“Oh… about that wolf…” the Old Man burst out of annoying laugh and Lay’s teeth grew longer. “It was easy to kill him. He believed I wanted to kill his mate. I wanted to kill the pregnant one… I lost my wife, too.”

“You are crazy and an idiot.” Lay hissed and Jackson could feel his anger.

“I want that female who killed HER!” he shouted and his eyes turned to red. “This one’s scent is similar to her so I want to get her… fight with her… KILL HER!”

Jackson did not know, which female of JYP family killed this man’s wife… not the Twice pack, the man has already told it. If not Twice… maybe, one of the younglings?

“Is she working as an idol? Who killed her?” Jackson growled and the man looked at him.

His sharp eyes could kill but he sighed and nodded.

“She is not in your pack anymore how I know her but you are close and I’m sure you know her place so tell me!”

“I DON’T KNOW HER! TELL US A NAME!” Jackson now shouted because he lost his patience.

“Name, right… oh, I’m so stupid I did not tell her name… I remember of her, of course. I will never forget her name…”

“Then tell us!” Lay ordered.

“Her name is… **SUNMI**!”


	10. Felix

“Sunmi killed my wife.” the man looked at his son. “She killed her and I went crazy. I lost her. I lost my life...”

“Sunmi is not a wolf who kills innocent lives.” Sana crossed her arms and Lay nodded.

“What did your wife do with her?”

The man closed his eyes. The memory was painful and he had to call out more strength to tell the story.

“They were still babies.” he pointed at the kids. “Our little pack was just started to born and we were so happy. I got my first son and I was so proud to have a wife like her. She gifted me more sons and once, I told her I want daughters. My sons are mostly alphas... it was not good in a pack to have just alphas... ' _They will fight in the future if we have no females or omegas_ '... I told for my wife. She agreed with me but more sons arrived... except of my useless mini-alpha... my sons are all alphas...”

“Not all of them...” Lay interjected. “I see at least three betas amongst the guys.”

The old man shrugged and looked in Chris's eyes.

“I loved your mother. I loved her more than you. I hated you when she died and now, I hate you even if I know she will hate me because of this.”

Chris nodded. His father is straight and clear.

“Why did you kill my friend?” Lay was walking closer and his eyes became red.

“You loved that friend, am I right? Your friend was just in my way, it's the big truth. I hated his happy family style and... I just lost my wife and hated the world. I hated everybody. I knew Sunmi knows this family and she likes them... I searched for them and kidnapped his pregnant omega. One of my boys helped me, right Chris?” he smiled when he looked at his son.

The kid turned away in his shame and nodded.

“Good boy. So... I kidnapped that squeaky omega and threatened him to cut the baby out of his belly.”

“Monster!” Lay hissed and his nails grew longer.

Jackson caught him in time and the man smiled into his face.

“You... SM wolves... are a lovely huge pack, eh? Now... one less.”

Lay wanted to attack but Jackson held him tight.

“SHUT UP!” he roared and the man smirked.

“Okay... I do.”

“Calm down. It's an idiot but we need on his story!” Jackson whispered and Lay pushed his hand away.

“He is stepping on my nerves.”

“Shall I continue?”

He told the story and by the important part, Lay hissed once again.

“So, he had to die because he was Sunmi's friend?”

The man nodded.

“I wanted to choke her and make her sad... how I was when she killed her!”

“Why did she kill her?” Sana stepped forward and she started to lose her patience.

“She killed her because they fought. My wife was very... angry and nervous when unfamiliar wolves were close to our home and she protected her babies.”

“If it's true than we are sorry but it was a clear fight between two wolves.”

“Sunmi is an alpha!” he shouted. “ _My wife was an omega!_ ”

Now... the little team froze and Lay gulped. If Sunmi killed an innocent omega who wanted to protect her pups... something is not good in this story.

“What should we do?” he looked at Jackson who shrugged.

Christopher was still watching the ground, he did not want to lift his head... Jackson felt sorry when he looked at the kids. They are innocent in this story!

Suddenly, Jaebum's favorite song started to ring in his pocket.

“Hi... how are you?” he picked up the phone but it was not the well-known sweet voice.

**“Come home, Jacks!** ” Jinyoung's trembling voice hit his ears.

“What happened?”

“ **Come home, please! NOW!** "

 

Jackson was running home like a crazy man who lost the control above of his body. He left Lay, Sana and the guys fighting with the Old Man and he did not care about what will happen with them. He was selfish in this one! He decided: he can't stay here more... family is his priority first! His wolf jumped in the elevator, his paws pushed the final level and he shifted into his human before the doors opened. Youngjae waited for him in the hall and his red eyes showed tears...

“Why?” Jackson looked around and noticed Momo whose short smile was awkward and she turned away.

“What happened here? Where are the others? Where is Jae?” he asked but Yugyeom touched his back.

“I'm so sorry...” he whispered and Jackson really did not understand.... _what's going on here?_

“For the God's sake, Yugyeom... Youngjae... tell me, guys what happened and where is my mate?”

In this moment, Jinyoung opened the door and Jackson froze. When the doors are separated he could feel the sure scent what he has never believed he will feel in this life. He heard one small voice, too but the world wanted to collapse and he was walking back until his shoulders touched the walls. Jinyoung just followed him with pale face. They were standing there, his friend was looking into his eyes and they communicated on the way what they had never used. It called ' _sorrow_ ' and ' _loss_ '. These ladies were the guests on this night and Jackson's eyes widened. He pushed Jinyoung out of his way and ran in to the room where Mark was.

He stopped and watched the beautiful beta who was kneeling beside of the bed and he was holding a cold hand.

“No...” Jackson was mumbling and his lips went dry. “Nononooo.... **NO!** ” he roared and fell on JB's body.

“ **NO!** ” he roared and kissed his omega's cold cheeks, taking his hand into his own warm hands but he did not get answer.

Mark ate his tears when Jinyoung helped him to stand. Now Jackson was taking JB into his lap and he embraced his mate tight to his chest.

“No, please, Jae... don't do this with me! Wake up!” he shook the omega gently and kissed the white lips.

He was so sad that did not notice the tiny pack what Jinyoung was holding in his arms. Mark wiped his eyes and looked under the blue blanket what Jaebum has bought for Felix one week before.

“Jackson, please. _We want to introduce you somebody_...” Mark sniffled and tried to touch his friend but Jackson growled and his eyes changed into red.

“Why did you not call me earlier?” he growled threateningly and he started to lose the control above of his wolf.

Jinyoung gulped and signed Mark to step back.

“Please, your son is waiting for you to hold him... _Jaebum_...”

“ _ **Jaebum... Jaebum**_ **...** ” Jackson growled and closed his eyes.

He was pulling his finger down on his omega's cold face until he reached the lips.

He kissed him once again and Jinyoung saw how Jackson shifted into his huge alpha wolf. The animal turned around and howled into the stormy night. It was the moment when Felix cried. 

 

Changbin and Bambam jumped on the bed and the alpha looked towards the door. They did nothing but talking a lot and being close to an adult beta helped Changbin's alpha to calm down and be normal again. Bambam was so nice and they kissed, it was okay but they did not want to do more. Nope... talking and kissing was enough.

“What happened?” the younger gulped and Bambam has cautiously looked out of his room.

He sniffed in the air and his face went pale.

“Oh, no!” he covered his mouth and left the alpha kid alone.

Changbin followed him, of course and they arrived before Jackson could jump and attack Jinyoung.

“WHAT?” Bam roared and Mark gave him the newborn baby.

“He is their son but Jaebum...” his eyes were wet again and Bambam nodded.

He understood what happens and turned towards Changbin. The alpha boy did not get anything but the beta pushed the baby quickly into his arms and indicated towards the exit.

“If I scream, just run with him, okay?” Bambam asked while Mark shifted into his strong wolf and Momo shifted, too.

“What... are you guys doing? And what's this?” Changbin watched at the towel but did not see anything.

He felt something was moving, though.

“It's a newborn... a baby... his baby...” Bambam pointed at the huge wolf and Changbin's jaw fell.

“Jackson hyung's baby?”

“His name is Felix. Hold him and run if I tell you!”

“Run where? I've never held a baby in my life!”

“Just run!”

 

The next moments happened so quickly that Changbin really did not understand. He was holding a... a baby in his arms, he tried to hold him gently and the baby's scent was so sweet like a strawberry whipped cream.

“I bet you are an omega... alphas don't get this kind of scent...” he made a face and when he got the sign, he left the building with full speed.

He was running like a human who will lose his life! With this baby in his arms, he felt something new and suddenly, his power has returned. He felt his full power again and he stopped when they were far enough away and he wanted to look at this _baby thing_. He pulled the blanket away and he felt the baby's blue eyes on his face. He froze for five minutes or more... he froze and in a wonderful moment, the baby vanished and a beautiful young boy was standing in front of him. His eyes were blue, his hair was white like the snow... and Changbin fell in love forever in his life. He fainted and long sweet dream came on his brain.

 


	11. Attacks

Felix watched the sleeping boy and has immediately known that his own name is ‘Felix’. His mother was Jaebum and he missed him since JB couldn’t hold him when he was born. He missed the touch of his mother and he missed his father’s scent but he was terrified in the same time because Jackson shifted and growled at him. No… he threatened everybody in the room, including his grandparents and Uncle Bambam. His father was scary and he did not want to see him now… he wished only his mother and looked at the building where their home was. They were far away and normal human eyes couldn’t see the apartment but Felix was different… he knows he is different even from the werewolves. He looked like his grandmother because he was not a werewolf but a fairy and a wolf!

His blood did contain werewolf blood like Mark’s blood did contain fairy blood. They were equally strong and Felix was sure that he will be his grandmother’s number one after everything’s end.

“ _Mother_ …” he whispered and his ocean blue eyes found the young wolf.

“My goodness…” Changbin sighed.

He was holding his head when he sat up. “How much I slept?” he asked from himself but he found the boy and he jumped in his seat.

Even, he was making some hiccups while his eyes was watching this breathtakingly beautiful person…

“Fe… _Felix-ah_?” he gulped and his lips went dry.

How? He has been a baby five minutes before??? Crazy… now, the baby is the most gorgeous being in the world! He wanted to take him into his alpha arms and make sure that nobody will mark him… he wanted to mark Felix! His scent was still the strawberry whipped cream what he felt in the house… it made him calm and powerful.

“Alpha Changbin?” the boy said his first words… his voice was amazing, too!

“Yea---yes. I am Changbin… call me Changbin hyung from now on.”

‘ _Or mate… or husband… or baby…’_ he closed his eyes and he felt he will shift if he can’t kiss Felix!

His stupid werewolf nature what Bambam solved, it hit him way harder.

“Can you help me, hyung? I want my mom.” his eyes were looking so innocent that Changbin wanted to close him into his arms right now.

Of course, he missed his mother! He was just born and… uh…

“I don’t think we can go back. They fight… it’s not safe for you.” he stood up and he couldn’t touch him.

Felix was so beautiful and his body was so authoritative that Changbin has forgotten which day was today. He was staring at the newborn pup like an idiot.

“Ah… why? I want my mommy…” he looked towards the road and Changbin believed this guy sees the building.

“Your dad… well… they have some business what’s dangerous and I am the one who must protect you.”

“What’s _business_?”

“It’s a thing.”

“And Mom, is he there, too?”

“Look, Felix-ah… I will protect you, okay? Don’t worry and we’re coming back if they give the sign for me.”

Felix pressed his lips. He was really just a child but his body belonged to an adult. His brain did not see it. Changbin blew out the air from his lungs. Felix was like a big mystery and…

“Why did you shift from baby to an adult? Do you know it?” he had to ask.

Felix looked more innocent and shrugged.

“Am I an adult?”

_‘Eh? He does not know it!!! My goodness!’_

 

Jaebum fell in deep dream, whcih was like a coma. Felix was born and he heard his pup’s sweet and strong voice when he slept away. He couldn’t keep his eyes and he felt tiredness what he’s never felt before. Felix’s birth has almost killed him, he was sure his body was cold and he hoped Jackson won’t hate him if he sleeps a little bit before they can meet. Somehow, he felt Jackson’s scent and it pulled him out of pain. _He had to sleep, though!_

‘ _I want to sleep, guys… give me some minutes…_ ’ he thought and it was the time when he fainted.

Jackson’s warm grip on his body made him calm and he felt the safety what he missed in these days.

 _‘I love you so much…_ ’ he thought before a long dream came on his eyes and closed out the real world of his mind.

 

Jackson was lost, too. He felt the scent of death around of his mate and he lost the control above of his wolf. Jaebum’s body was so weak and vulnerable and he hated to see this. His omega was always the strongest omega in the world and their leader! How can he die after his son’s birth? _How_ … how will Jackson raise their pup alone? He wanted to do this great mission with JB! His love can’t leave him here… he was so scared!

His wolf wanted to attack Jinyoung… why, oh GOD! He loved him, he loves them and Mark… if his wolf attacks Mark he will kill himself before the wolf can hurt him!

‘ _No, please… I must return!_ ’ he cried but the wolf did not do what he told him.

He can’t rule his wolf! Somewhere, he was sure Jaebum is the only one he can give rules for his wolves... he is... 

" _ **Jaebum... Jaebum...**_ "

 

“Guys if we fight more in this house we will ruin it!” Bambam shouted and Mark had to laugh.

“Old Jinyoung pays the bill!”

He just could jump out of the wolf’s bite and hid behind his beloved Jinyoung. His fairy was strong but he can be tired, too. Jinyoung attacked and successfully, pushed the wolf onto the…

“Not the Chinese porcelains…” Mark sighed and he started to lose his patience.

“Then tell my son to leave his stupid dreams and wake up! He is our leader!” Jinyoung shouted like an angry boss and he looked short at Jaebum.

"Don't hurt him, we communicated wrong with Jackson!" Mark protected his baby because they know Jaebum did not die but giving birth made him tired and weak.

He was still close to sleep forever and before he could tell it to Jackson, the alpha shifted and he became the monster what they waited for… Mark's happy tears because of Felix led Jackson into bad decisions. The beta hated himself because of it!

“We can tell that the legend is wrong… not our omega is the one who wants to kill us!” Bambam laughed while he ran out of Jackson's way. 

“Uh, so right!” Mark replied.

He could give two strong kicks for Jackson but did not want to break his friend’s ribs… causing him PTX. He was stepping back and just one lewd attention was enough for Jackson to pull Mark under his body and his growling mouth threatened the beta.

Jinyoung froze along with Bambam.

 

“ **If you hurt him, I will never forgive you!** ” Jinyoung growled but the animal did not care about it.

He threatened Mark and his teeth went closer to the fairy-wolf’s neck.

“Push him away!” Jinyoung shouted but it was not so easy!

Mark was the stronger but Jackson somehow managed to lift his energy and his wolf did not drop his power. They were equal in this moment... Mark was really afraid of Jackson.

He tried to shove him away but it was nothing for the animal.

“I can’t do it!” he screamed and the blood froze in Jinyoung.

It was the time when the alpha shifted, too and tried to attack his friend. He must protect his family and Mark was his everything. _Why_ … why Jackson wants to kill his family? The legend told them about a monster omega but now… _something was really off._


	12. Jinyoung's idea

Felix felt his parents are close but he did not move and stared at the young wolf. Changbin tried to explain him that one of his uncles sent him here and he will be the one who will protect him. Felix wanted to laugh. He was born into this world some minutes before, he changed his age and maybe, he did not know about anything but he knows his power. He is more powerful than this alpha. He is… more powerful than his mother or his father… he can challenge his father or his grandparents. Oh, he has grandparents and uncles, right? How he started to remember on his family, he wanted to return and help.

They were standing still on the place, Felix did not know where but he was sure it was his home, too.

“This city’s name is Seoul.” the boy pointed out and Felix nodded.

His long blond hair moved slowly when the wind became stronger and played around of the guys. Changbin couldn’t look at him... he pressed his lips and Felix felt the alpha’s awkwardness.

“Why are you… uh… like this?” he wanted to ask but he has to learn the words yet and can’t express himself.

Changbin smiled and understood the situation.

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful human being before it… its awkward.” he coughed and his face was red.

“I am not human. I am a fairy.”

“Fairy? Your parents are wolves.”

“My grandmother is a fairy… I know I am fairy. I have less wolf blood.” Felix said and turned away.

Changbin’s jaw fell because of this guy. He was just born but he knows who he is, wow!

“What’s a fairy? I’ve never met one.”

“You told me earlier…”

Changbin wanted to laugh. He said Felix is the most beautiful being in this world but the boy don’t know the words yet.

“Of course, I said.”

“ _Fairy_ … I know I am. I am stronger than wolves. I am stronger than you…”

“Nah, I don’t believe in this one!”

Changbin straightened his spine and playfully, crossed his hands. This guy can be the prettiest but he – _Changbin_ – is the stronger!

“I am stronger than you. I’m sure.”

“Do you want to try it?” Changbin has suddenly shifted into his wolf and Felix sighed because of the sudden challenge.

“We can play, hyung. It will be funny.”

He nodded and they jumped on each other.

 

Meanwhile, Mark tried to push his friend away. Jinyoung's attack was quick but useless. Jackson was surprised but he became more threatening and he was still growling into Mark's face. Jinyoung's attack was not the best idea but he had to help someway.

“He lost his mind.” Bam shouted from the corner and Momo attacked.

She jumped on Jackson, she wanted to shove him away but she found herself on the floor. Jinyoung helped her to stand.

“I’m okay.”

Yugyeom tried to protect Youngjae and they were standing further. Suddenly, an idea was in his brain and Jinyoung ran to JB’s bed, taking him into his lap. Bam went away, let Jaebum’s father to do his plan.

“What are you doing?” Mark shouted.

Jackson was still upon him and Mark felt his fairy energy will return soon.

“I have a plan, guys!”

“We see it, hyung.” Yugyeom shouted, too and nervously blinked towards the lying beta.

“Try to draw his attention, Mark!” Jinyoung ordered.

“I’m doing this since five minutes if you did not see it!”

“ _Thanks_ … you won’t regret it.” Jinyoung mumbled and his teeth grew longer.

Bambam realized his plan.

“Yes, I will bite him. I mean, he is my son. I am the only one now who can bring him home. If our stupid Jackson can’t listen, I bite…”

“Your bite won’t help, he is not Mark!”

“He is my blood!”

“You are not his alpha!”

“I will do it! I don’t care, ok? I won’t watch my son’s dying!”

He picked JB into his arms and touched his son’s artery on the neck. JB fainted, he couldn’t resist now.

“I recommend you to give a respond!” he whispered to him and bit into his neck.

Mark watched them from under Jackson and gulped. His lips went dry when he saw Jinyoung bit their son.

In this moment, the wolf stopped and climbed down, started whining desperately. Mark could sit up and petted Jackson’s ears. The wolf let him do this gentle move and… licked Mark’s hand at the end.

“WOW!” Bambam sighed and Yugyeom lowered his arms.

They ruined everything in this house and the apartment looked like a piggery but finally, Jackson calmed down and panted.

“Don’t you want to shift into your human?” Mark’s silky voice calmed him down and Jackson’s human form returned.

His friend was sitting by the bed, he was staring at Mark.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“My fairy did not come. It means you were not so cruel.” Mark smiled.

“Thank you!” Jackson looked away in his shame and buried his head between his legs.

He started to cry like a pup and Mark had to go there and embraced his friend’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, bro! You thought you lost something, right?”

“ _I lost him._ ” he cried and did not lift his head.

“No…”

“I lost him. I wasn’t here to help him and I lost him and the baby.”

“They are all right.”

“I lost… what?”

Mark’s eyes smiled and looked towards Jinyoung who helped Jaebum to sit.

“His father is the true hero today… Jinyoung saved him.”

Jackson lifted his head and saw a very weak and very tired Jaebum on the bed. His father embraced him, Jaebum could sit because of Jinyoung’s firm hands and Jaebum opened his eyes.

“Welcome back, dear!” his father whispered and Jaebum heard their voices, he was grateful but he really wanted to sleep more!

He looked at Jinyoung who gave him tender kisses and licked the blood off of his neck. He embraced him again and started to cry. Mark crawled upon the bed and couldn’t deny his happy face while closed his little family into his arms. Jackson just watched them and he… couldn’t believe it! Even, Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bambam came closer and they were sitting on the edge of the bed when Mark released his boys.

 

Momo was happy and left them alone. She left the building and wanted to go after the kids. It was the time for Felix to return home. The omega monster from the legends never came and Jackson found the way to come back. She smiled how idiots they were earlier: omega monster?

‘ _Maybe… the alpha was always the monster and he killed the family when he lost the omega._ ’ she thought. ‘ _Omegas are not good to give life, it’s true but… we don’t have to afraid of this possibility in the future anymore. We read the old stories wrong._ ’

 

 

 


	13. Out of his pack

Mark has never been happier. His child is alive, Jackson is back, their home is ruined it is right but they were seven! He watched Jinyoung and Jaebum. He was proud of his alpha. Jinyoung handled the situation well and because of him, they did not lose JB.

He was standing there with crossed arms and watched the happy scene. One long wound was just on his face, which was bleeding and he did not ignore the sudden warm touch. Jackson finshed the crying and he touched the scar what he made on Mark. He was running his finger up on the beta’s face until the blood rolled on his skin. Jackson licked it down and his puppy eyes wanted to make Mark smile.

“Thanks.” he said and wiped his face with his clothes.

“I’m sorry. I did it with my nails.”

“You’re not a pup but your eyes make me not angry at you.” Mark chuckled and bit his lower lip.

“Welcome home!”

Jackson hugged him. He pulled Mark’s thin body into his warm bear hug and kissed his hyung’s cheek.

“I won’t jump on you again… never in my life!”

“ _Wang Jackson_?” suddenly, he heard the voice.

The voice what he loved so much and Mark nodded, he was letting Jackson to go there and the alpha quickly embraced Jaebum into his arms and cried like a baby again on their leader’s shoulder.

Jaebum was smoothing his back, wanted to comfort the alpha. Jackson became a big baby in Jaebum’s arms and Jinyoung pulled Mark away. He kissed his beta because he was so proud and he feared that Jackson will hurt him. It was such a scary moment when Mark couldn’t shove him away and Jinyoung thought the alpha will kill his wife.

“End the story. They are okay.” he sighed and Mark nodded.

He rested his head on Jinyoung’s chest. They closed each other and closed their eyes.  

“We have one thing, guys! Changbin took the baby when it was dangerous and they are out of our area.” Bambam pointed at the problem and Jackson forgot his tears.

“Stay in the bed! I will bring our boy home.” his alpha voice returned but Jaebum nodded ‘no’.

“He will need on me, alpha.”

Jinyoung looked at Jackson whose body shifted into more muscular. It was his bigger human form and only Jaebum had an impact on it. Jackson changed when he felt his family is in danger and cautiously, JB left the bed and caught in his husband’s arms.

“I know what’s in your head but I am ready to take my baby back, ok? You won’t leave me here alone… _again_ …” he whispered and Jackson licked his dry lips and turned his eyes towards the walls.

His alpha would not allow this behavior from an omega but Jinyoung knew Jackson. The alpha’s heart is always melted if Jaebum wanted something. And Jaebum was a good wife, too. He may not contradict unless the situation is desired.

“ _Omega_ … I know you are the leader in this family but now you are weak and…”

“There is my son, Jackson!”

It seemed, Jaebum will go even if Jackson says no, so the alpha sighed.

“Jinyoung!”

“Yes?”

“You are his father. I am also a father but now, you must take care of your own child and I will take care of mine.”

“Understand!”

“Betas!”

“Yes?” Mark and Bambam stepped forward and everybody looked at their top alpha.

“You are in the middle.”

“We know it.” Bambam chuckled with Mark but Jackson’s cold look made their mood frozen.

“Youngjae and Yugyeom…”

“Yes, sir?” they were ready to fight and…

“Stay here and clean the house for the baby!”

 

Changbin fell on the boy after he wanted to push him onto his place but Felix was very strong. He could compete with an alpha! ‘ _He will be omega. I’m not mistaken!_ ’ thought Changbin.  

“You are fairly powerful!” he complimented and Felix stopped.

He was panting and it looked like the fight was boring for him. So, Changbin stopped, too and went closer to the boy.

“Are you really a fairy? You’re looking like an elf not a fairy.” he wanted to joke but Felix did not get it and his curious eyes fixated on Changbin.

Felix became cute when he bit his lips and turned away. Changbin has suddenly frozen because he heard familiar voices from afar and he knew the scent. **It was his father!**

“Come here!” he grabbed Felix and pushed the fairy behind him.

“What’s this?” the boy whispered.

“I don’t know how but he is there and wants to find me. He is a strong alpha so don’t do unnecessary moves!” Changbin hissed and from the shadows, a huge wolf jumped out and separated the pair.

His father looked at Felix and Changbin… there and back until he decided and wanted to know Felix.

“STOP!” Changbin roared and jumped on his father in his wolf shape.

Felix froze on his spot. In his short life, this huge scary black wolf was not the best experience and he did not understand anything. He was lying on the ground on his elbows and watched the wolf fight.

“Hyung?” he shouted when the huge one pushed the smaller on the hard tree.

The young wolf was on the ground and did not move again. It breathed but fainted and Felix remained alone with the scary black wolf. It growled and Felix could see his teeth.

“Who are you, boy?” he heard the question when the scary human shape appeared in front of his blue eyes.

“I…I… am…”

“Can’t you speak, boy?” the man smiled but it was not the smile what he learned from Changbin.

This smile was scary and Felix felt the fear first in his life. He did not like this feeling and really wanted his mother in this moment. The man licked his lips and walked to Felix. He kicked into the boy’s leg and Felix turned on his chest.

‘ _It hurts!_ ’ he thought desperately and a tear rolled down on his pale face.

 

Lay cursed when they lost him and the boys were trembling like scared bunnies. Sana tried to comfort them but it not helped so Lay said a new plan.

“You can’t fight again, hyung! You’ve been seriously injured!” Hyunjin looked at Chris.

His leader was on the ground, too. He and Lay were fighting after Jackson quickly rushed home and the boys were not good fighters. Even, he pushed once Sana on the ground, too! She crossed her arms and was lost in her thoughts.

“Oppa, we must call our crew for help.”

“No. They help us but I don’t want them in fights. They have families!”

He thought of his friend and he did not want to cry so he chased the dead wolf’s face out of his mind. They were like brothers! This black wolf must die! He wanted to give him a chance but he won’t listen! These boys will get a new life and they will be good wolves. Their mother will be proud of these kids.

“What means ‘ _District 9_ ’? It was your message.” Lay asked Hyunjin.

He looked like he was their group’s spokesman and Lay smiled when the kid reacted right off.

“It’s Chris hyung’s favorite move. If you read the title you will think we are teenagers and not dangerous wolves.”

Sana burst out of laughing. Even Lay smiled.

"Stupid strategy from kids." she laughed from her heart.

“So, you wanted to send a welcome message? Why did you not come to us?”

“We couldn’t do it, hyung. Our father would have killed my brothers if I leave them alone. He does not like Jeongin and Hyunjin.”

“Chris-ah… Are you afraid of him?”

The boy blushed and… _nodded_. He was so smart.

“Okay.” Lay squeezed his shoulder as a friendly gesture. “You are out of this pack.”

“Thank you, Lay and Sana hyungnims!”

Chris wiped his eyes and looked at the kids. They were still babies and he always wanted to give freedom without losing them. Finally, they can find this freedom with the help of these wolves. He was so grateful.

 


	14. The collapse

Mark followed the alphas. He and Bambam defended Jaebum who was in the middle in their line and he hoped they can save Felix and Changbin. He did not know the wolf wanted to kill his grandson and Lay lost the enemies scent.

The SM alpha was tired and injured in the battle. After Jackson has gone, he and Chris – the leader of the kids – fought and they lost. Sana couldn’t help, she wanted to attack but the wolf pushed her on the ground. He thought a female can’t fight, even if the female is an alpha. Sana wanted to kill him because of this old thought but she couldn’t attack anymore and the wolf jumped into the darkness.

 

“I SEE THEM!” Jackson stopped and JB has almost bumped in his back.

Jinyoung looked forward and he nodded.

“Stay beside me!” Mark gave the instructions and Jaebum froze.

“I see him… I see our son, Jacks!” JB whispered and Jackson turned to look at him.

“This blond guy can’t be our son. He is still a newborn…”

“I feel him! I know he is and this man will kill him. We need to help!” the anger boiled in his veins and Jackson had to catch his hips to hold him back.

“Stay!”

“No!” Jaebum has suddenly shifted into the white wolf and the alpha let him go.

“WHAT?” Mark shouted and pushed away Jackson.

“He shifted, Mark!”

“I don’t care what he does or not does, he is an omega!”

He was so angry and followed Jaebum. Jinyoung pressed his lips.

“This guy is Felix, believe me, Jackson. Even if your nose does not tell the truth, he is. I also feel it.” he said and ran after his family.

 

Jaebum jumped onto the man and he lost his balance. He released Felix’s throat and the young fairy was free.

“Mom?” he looked back and Jaebum cut the enemy’s face, making a long scar.

“ _Another little omega_ …” the alpha growled dangerously and his nails grew longer, threatening JB.

His mother’s eyes shortly found Felix and the fairy tried to make a smile. Jaebum did not know how and did not know why but he knew this young boy was his son.

“I shifted, Mom.” Felix has immediately understood him and as if his mother knows the fairy, he nodded.

“You are like your grandmother, Felix… a beautiful and strong fairy like Mark and an omega wolf like me.” he whispered before the man attacked and Jaebum fell on a tree.

“NO!” Jackson kicked with his long legs and shifted into his huge wolf.

The animal snarled and bit into the man. Now, it was quick and he couldn’t react… he couldn’t shift.

“Run to your mother!” Jackson ordered and watched how his son found his family.

Mark was in his blood, he could feel it now. He was so proud and never waited he will get a fairy-wolf son.

“You are dead!” he pushed his nails into the man and the enemy roared.

“Mommy… Mommy…” Felix was lying on him and tried to wake him up.

He shook him twice but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. His grandmother, a young… fairy-wolf was smiling at him and pushed him away gently. 

“I help. He is my son, little fairy. Your blood is my bloodline.”

Felix wiped his eyes and nodded. Some minutes later, Jaebum was already sitting and just a purple color under his left eye reminded Mark on the fight.

The enemy fainted because of Jackson’s attacks and fell on his back. Jackson left him there… he won’t move anymore.

“ _Dear… you… are… something_.” he panted and lifted JB on his feet.

“Something?”

“Do you want to really die?” Jackson couldn’t be angry because he was tired but he was angry inside.

Jaebum smiled and touched his alpha’s cheek. Jackson fell in the warm hand and closed his eyes, kissed JB’s palm.

“Never do this again or I won’t let you to go with us.” he whispered and Jaebum nodded.

“Look at him, Jacks. He is Felix.”

The alpha waved and the youngling has cautiously gone closer until Jackson closed him into his arms.

“You don’t have to afraid of me, okay? I know what’s in your mind. I was mad when you were born. I will protect you and Mom.”

Felix caught into the warm hands and his inside fairy shifted him into baby again. The blond boy vanished and Jackson was holding their baby and Jaebum.

“Thank you!” he kissed his wife and Jaebum was the happiest omega in the world.

 

Jinyoung found the fainted Changbin and shaken him from the coma.

“Are you all right?”

“Ah---ah… my head hurts like the Hell and…. FELIX?” he jumped and looked around.

Jinyoung wanted to laugh but this battle was too hard for the boys so he remained serious.

“He is there and he is okay. Thanks to you the man could not hurt him just a little bit.”

“Little bit? Where is he? I want to kill him.”

“He is on the ground. Jackson finished the war.”

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Uh… and… something weird happened, you won’t believe in me, guys.” he stared towards the small group and wanted to see his handsome fairy but…

“Changbin-ah, thank you for protect my son!” Jackson walked there and showed the tiny blue eyed baby.

Changbin fell on the grasses – ‘ _Is he a baby again? Oh, no!_ ’ - his eyes fixated on the smiling pup. The newborn has suddenly caught his neck-ribbon and tried to pull towards his face. Jackson laughed and released Changbin from Felix’s arms.

“It seems my son likes you, alpha. You can visit him often if you want.”

“I accept your invite. Thank you, Jackson-shi!” he wiped his teary eyes and fell into his brothers arms when they arrived there.

 

Lay did not believe that Jackson finished their little adventure.

“How many times did you beat him?”

“After he attacked my omega… I didn’t count… look at his face, Bro.” Jackson winked and Lay burst out of laughing.

“Good to see you, Sana!” Momo hugged her friend, too and they really wanted to go home.

They missed their pack and Sana sighed.

“Stay for dinner, Girls.”

“Ah… we have no time, Jackson oppa but thank you! I think you also want to spend this night with your family and I think… Lay oppa has no time for tonight, too.”

“What? What means it, hyung?”

Lay blushed and turned away. Sana slowly pulled the alpha’s arm into her embrace and she rested her head on his back.

“What the Hell!” Jackson’s chin fell and looked at Momo.

“Don’t ask me, we left them alone. I think Lay oppa will be our guest tonight.”

“Wait for the Big3 arrives. They will deal with our enemy from now on.”

“Of course, we wait, Jacks.” Lay turned back but his face was still scarlet red.

 

From the nearby distance, Mark looked into the darkness and his face was so pale that Jinyoung jumped there and started to worry. His beta did not move, his eyes were empty and looked towards the dark sky.

“What are you doing here, my love?” Jinyoung tightly embraced him and his concern was legitimate because Mark’s body was cold like an icicle and suddenly… Mark fainted into his arms.

“HEY!” he shouted and Jackson quickly turned towards them.

“MARK! MARK!” Jinyoung was shaking him like an idiot and his beta did not answer, his body became pale and cold and Jinyoung wanted to give him warm but…

“Stop shaking, it does not help on him!” Jackson ran there and touched Mark’s artery. “It’s okay, he is… maybe… _exhausted_.”

“Why, Jacks? He is a fairy and a beta wolf and he did not fight… it was just a run but his health was good.” Jinyoung’s voice was desperate.

He did not wait this collapse.

“Calm down, Jinyoungie…”

Jackson took Mark’s face into his warm hands and tried to examine him. Jaebum was holding their son but he was standing there in meaningful silent. Jackson could feel his omega’s fear.

“Mark… please!” Jinyoung cried and they did not understand anything,

What’s happening now?


	15. Love never dies

When the Big3 has arrived Old Jinyoung let the other two go dealing with the enemy and he was running to his son and touched Mark’s face.

“Dad, what’s with him?”

Jinyoung did not answer but he frowned and looked at Jackson.

“He was healthy in these days plus since he left the hospital and the Fairy Planet he was stronger than any of us in the pack.

“Maybe long sleep will help on him.”

“But…”

“No ‘ _but_ ’, Junior! Take your wife home and watch out of your family.” his voice was angry and Jaebum hid behind of Jackson.

Old Jinyoung wanted to look at him and the baby but he froze after he felt the scent of fear in the air. Just shared a blink with Jackson and turned back for a sec.

“Sunmi wrote a letter for us. She told everything about this man and why did she kill his wife.”

“So, was it really her?” Bambam shouted in his surprise and Jinyoung nodded.

“She is ready to go to me and tell her story. She wanted to tell you that she is sorry.”

He turned away and they brought the man. The kids came closer when the Big3 left the area.

“If you don’t mind our pack wants to get our youngest back from the jail. We have almost forgotten him.”

Lay chuckled and looked at Sana.

“We’ll return to the basis with you and release him, I swear.”

Chris sighed and looked at Hyunjin.

“Our life just started, behave well from now on!”

They were so happy that all of them shifted into their wolves and followed the two adults. Momo sighed and whispered something into Jackson’s ears before she left them and the alpha blushed. Jaebum caught into his arms after the female released him.

“I’m so proud of you.” Jaebum whispered and Jackson got goose bumps after the omega licked his ears.

“Excuse me, but I want to take Mark home.” Jinyoung gathered himself and scooped the beta into his arms.

Mark would have lost his weight and carrying him was nothing for Jinyoung.  They put him in bed and Youngjae checked his temperature and blood pressure.

“As if he dead, hyung. His blood is so slow that I wonder he is still alive.”

Yugyeom pulled him quickly out of the room before Jinyoung would kill his mini alpha.

“Next time don’t tell him that Mark is dead. I would be angry, too if someone call you ‘dead’.

“I’m sorry it’s the truth. Jinyoung hyung may act like an idiot but it won’t help on Mark. We can’t reach the fairy inside of him. Jinyoung can’t communicate with Mark’s wolf neither so we can worry.”

 

The dawn came soon and Jinyoung watched Mark’s pale face. He wanted to lie beside of him but Mark was barely breathing. He could count when Mark’s chest went up and down.

“I don’t want to lose you, Mark so don’t dare to die on me right now. We have Jaebum and Felix and Jackson got back his family. I want you, dear.” he kissed the lips, which were cold.

He was sitting there and tried to give energy. He thought over their life and he was sure if Mark dies he dies, too. He can’t live without him! Jaebum was Jackson’s and Mark was his! Jaebum was their child and Jinyoung will never regret that beautiful night when Jaebum was created. _He remembered on every tiny parts and Mark was so amazing._

“I love you so much, hyung” he climbed on the bed and licked his neck biting into the flesh, breaking the skin and claimed the beta again.

He loved biting Mark and he hoped it will help… it was a help for Jaebum. Mark sighed under his weight and Jinyoung’s fangs did release him when the warmness has vanished. Their love was not easy. Jinyoung hated him when they met first but they fell in love and the marriage what their fathers wished came true. Their pack was amazing and Mark can’t leave this. The quiet sigh was good sign and Mark has slowly opened his tired eyes. He has no power in his bones; it was scary but he smiled at his husband.

“Finally!” Jinyoung wiped his tears from his eyes and leaned on Mark’s chest.

“What happened?” Mark asked, whispered into his ears.

“You fainted and lost all of your power. I fear you leave me alone.”

Mark smiled but he has suddenly coughed up blood from his throat.

“It’s okay… don’t talk, my love!”

“Jinyoung, I’m not feeling my fairy’s presence!” he coughed more blood while he was speaking desperately and Jinyoung did not know what to do now.

“What?”

“I lost him! When I touched our grandson I helped him shifting into a baby and my fairy just vanished.”

“What have you done?”

“When I met Felix I gently pushed him away. It was so sudden and I knew he wouldn’t be able to shift into his baby shape again even if he was a strong fairy, he was needed on my help and it was just one second, you did not see it… I helped him and lost my fairy!” he sobbed and Jinyoung froze. “I wanted to give Jaebum his son back… it was so hard to me losing our child. The fate can’t repeat itself!”

“Did you faint because you lost your fairy?”

“I think so, yes.” he wiped his tears and more blood came up.

“How is your wolf? The fairy and the wolf have connected to each other… how is he?”

“I don’t know… he is not talking to me… can you reach him, Alpha?”

Jinyoung gulped. Sometimes, he could talk with Mark’s beta wolf and the animal liked him, loved his alpha but now…

“No. I’m not finding him.” he whispered and he was staring at his coughing wife.

 

Jaebum did not believe it. On the morning, when he put Felix into his crib and found Jinyoung in their living room, he did not believe in what his father said.

“Mom’s fairy vanished?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung nodded and was lost in his thoughts.

Jaebum was standing behind him like an idiot and crossed his arms.

“He coughs dark blood and I don’t know what to do, JB!” he buried his face in his palms and Jaebum licked his lips.

“I am very grateful he did this for me and Felix but I don’t want to lose Mark.”

“Me neither… he is my wife and my love in this world, Jaebum. I can’t lose your mother… I fear I would hate Felix if I lose him.” he said and Jaebum did not wait for this confession.

It was hard to hear this one sentence from Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Maybe his fairy lives in Felix and…”

“Felix has his own fairy. It’s nonsense!”

“Mark’s real father is the king of the Fairy Planet. What if we call him and…”

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung hit the table and looked at his leader with red eyes.

‘ _He is impatient. It’s better if I let him talk._ ’

He trembled and Jinyoung noticed it.

“I’m sorry. I’m worrying. We can’t call him. We just finished the war against them and they lost some people…”

“He likes Mark, Jinyoung!”

“I don’t know how to call him! DO YOU KNOW IT? THEN DO IT!” he shouted and Jackson rushed in the living room, leaving Felix alone.

“Hey!” he ran to the side of Jaebum and his red eyes indicated for Jinyoung to step one back.

“He is right, he likes Mark!” Jackson growled and squeezed Jaebum’s hand. “Our leader is correct.”

“Yes. _Our leader is very correct_ but we can’t reach the fairies. They don’t have phones to call them up, okay?”

“You are very impatient, Jinyoungie but this tone is unnecessary. Jaebum wants to help and me, too. Give Felix in Mark’s hands, first and maybe, the fairy…”

“He is not in Felix because Felix has his own fairy!”

“Yes but what if they united.”

“My grandson stole my wife’s energy? Do you want to say this, Jackson?”

“Exactly!”

 

It did not return. Mark was the happiest when he was holding the baby and his smiling face burnt in Jinyoung’s memory forever. Holding Felix reminded him on Jaebum and smiled at the omega who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“He is wonderful, JB! I can’t describe how I’m proud of you, baby.” his voice made Jaebum calm.

His heart told him that he will lose his mother and this time when he saw them together was beautiful. Mark did not get up from the bed and he did not feel his fairy in Felix.

“How are you?” Jackson asked him after Jaebum took the pup out of the room.

Mark shrugged.

“Like a zombie.”

“It’s not funny, you know it, right?”

“Jacks look, I lost it. I lost it and I’m happy because I did it for Felix. He will get a round entire life not like JB. JB lost his childhood because we were idiots. I don’t want it for my grandson.”

“You'll losing more blood with the days.”

“Don’t care.”

“You should.”

“But don’t care. I have the right to do with my life what I want and when I helped him shifting back to baby I did not know what I’m doing is bad for me so… now I’m just happy. The life is sometimes stupid and I lived a very long life.”

“ _If you die I_ … you can’t die, Mark! I can’t imagine our pack without you.”

“You’ll be great, Jackson. If I die, I will be on my way forever but always returns to you. My soul will never leave you. Be gentle with JB, please. He will be… _sad_.”

 

Mark was right. He was dying. His fairy vanished and he couldn’t shift into wolf. His legs have barely moved and Jinyoung helped him to do short walks, which always led towards their balcony just because Mark wanted to see the sky.

“My father does not answer. I tried to reach him but the fairies - it looks like they closed me out - and I just hope everything is going well there.”

Jinyoung remembered on Junho. The guy was his biggest enemy because he wanted to take away Mark from him. They had almost killed him and Junho has never returned.

“What’s in your mind, Jinyoungie?” the beta smiled and Jinyoung hugged him tightly.

He kissed Mark’s lips and Mark did not release him.

“Embrace me, please! I want to feel your scent.” he whispered and Jinyoung lifted him into his arms and Mark leaned on his chest.

“I will never forget you, Park Jinyoung. When I will sleep, hug me like now.”

“I will hug you forever, hyung.” he cried now.

He couldn’t hide his sorrow and put Mark on their bed. He embraced him and Mark hid in his arms. He kissed his wife and Mark kissed him gently, too. This night was slow but nice. Jinyoung looked into his eyes and found love.

“Are you afraid?” he has suddenly asked Mark but he did not answer.

He closed his eyes and shifted closer to feel his alpha.

“I’m afraid you’ll turn against our grandson. You did not kiss him or go to see him in these days. It’s not his fault, Nyongie.”

Jinyoung sighed and sat up. Mark followed his husband’s body with his eyes and he touched his back.

“I’m afraid you are the one who afraid!”

“Of course, I’m afraid! I will be alone!” he said and ran out of the room.

Mark heard when the door bumped on the walls and slowly, tried to get up from the bed. The pain hit him hard and narrowed his eyes when tried to walk.

‘ _Why?_ ’ he thought when collapsed on the floor and his knees hurt like the hell.

 “Why?” he sobbed and trembled when Jinyoung’s warm arms helped him to stand.

“I’m so sorry, Mark!” he sobbed, too and Mark squeezed their hands.

 

Mark did not wake up on the next day. He slept long and Jinyoung was just sitting with him. He did not eat or drink… Jackson feared his friend will faint in the sadness. Jaebum was sad, too. He hugged their pup, sitting on the couch and Jackson watched them from the distance. He played with Felix and the pup smiled sometimes. He knows his parents and playing with his mother was always fun. He winced when heard the doorbell and the older Park Jinyoung walked in their home.

“Hyungnim?” Jackson asked and Jaebum jumped up, looking at his grandfather.

“I heard that he is sick. Where is Junior?”

“Dad is in their room.”

“We did not see him today.” Jackson pointed towards the room and Old Jinyoung knocked once before he opened it.

He stepped back because he felt death. The scent hit him hard and fisted his fists before he walked to his son. Jinyoung was leaning on Mark and silently cried. He was holding his wife’s hand and his eyes were red. Jackson covered his mouth because of the scent. He quickly closed the door before Jaebum could notice it. He followed the old alpha and wanted to touch Jinyoung. Mark was like a sleeping doll. He did not breathe.

“I’m so sorry, son!” Old Jinyoung couldn’t look at the bed and embraced Jinyoung, wanting him to get up but Jinyoung was glued to the bed and he hugged Mark tightly.

“I can’t live… dad… _Jackson_ … I can’t live… he died on the morning.” he moaned and touched Mark’s cold lifeless face. “He was so good… He was mine.” he cried and Jackson went forward.

Old Jinyoung let Jackson to go to his friend and the young alpha pulled Jinyoung into his arms. They cried together and Old Jinyoung covered Mark’s face with his blanket.

“He died…” Jinyoung cried and Jackson hugged him with his powerful arms, even he shifted into his bigger body and covered Jinyoung with his scent.

“I’m so sorry… sorry…” he whispered and looked shortly at Jinyoung’s dad.

The man was lost.

“How?” he mouthed and did not want to believe in his eyes.

 

Jaebum was inconsolable. They were lying with Jackson on their bed; their pup was in the middle and laced their fingers.

“He did this sacrifice for Felix and you.”

“He did not know it is a sacrifice and it’s the most terrible thing. His fairy left him… the fairies left him alone and I lost my mom and my friend because of the fairies. I hate them!”

“Felix is a fairy, don’t say this!”

“He’s a wolf with fairy blood.” Jaebum pressed his lips and looked the ceiling, turning on his back.

Jackson has never seen him so angry like now.

“He is a fairy. Maybe, he killed your mother’s fairy when Mark helped him. I feel he is strong. He will be an omega wolf but his other blood makes him stronger than us. He is more hybrid than wolf and it’s not wrong.”

“If he is so strong why could not shift into baby shape by himself?” JB hissed and marched out of the room.

Jackson was on the edge of his own anger. These days were hard and every member was sad. Youngjae cried his eyes out than Yugyeom started when his mate finished. Bam did not go home and stayed in the Blackpink home. He did not want to feel the death in his own home again and nonstop cried on Lisa’s shoulder, said Jisoo in the phone.

Jinyoung was the worst. He wanted to stay in their room instead of accept a new one and he did nothing. He couldn’t cry more. Sometimes he howled and Jackson’s heart ached for his friend. One night, he shifted into his wolf and curled upon the bed where Mark’s place was. Jackson found him on the morning and stopped in the doorway. The funeral was over and Mark’s grave was in America. They couldn’t cremate his body. Werewolves cremated their bodies after they died but they could not do it with their best friend.

Jackson has cautiously sat beside of the wolf and patted his head. He did not talk. In one moment, Jinyoung has moved his head towards him. Jackson saw his teary eyes and nodded.

“I can’t let him to go; too… not just you are the one who is grieving.”

The wolf licked his hand and Jackson shortly smiled.

“He is with us, I feel. I know you feel him, too. He is in our heart and _Jaebum_ … he really needs on his father, eh?” he tried to cheer him up and Jinyoung lifted his head, turned towards the door.

“Yes. He’s out there and waits for you. He is yours and mine together.”

The wolf hesitated and put his head in Jackson’s lap.

“Come on, buddy… run to your son and make him happier.”

The wolf whined and jumped off the bed. Jackson followed him and stopped when he saw the wolf is sitting on the couch and licks Jaebum’s face. Their leader laughed when his father’s tongue touched his face and his neck and the tears has finally vanished.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Years have gone and Felix became a handsome young man. He was fifteen years old when he was presented as an omega and his black and white wolf was a mixture of Jaebum’s white and Jackson’s black wolf. They were eating in their garden when Felix’s wolf digged something out of the ground. He howled like a proud teenager and Jackson caught his neck, gently pulled him back.

“What did you find?” his mother asked him when they shifted.

“It’s a bottle and it’s not empty, Mom.”

Jaebum narrowed his eyes while took the bottle out of his son’s hand and his chin fell.

“What is this?” Jackson embraced him but Jaebum left them there and ran into the house calling his father.

Jinyoung was reading a book and winced when Jaebum marched in his room.

“It’s a message from Mom!” he showed and pushed the bottle under Jinyoung’s nose.

“Oh, Felix found our capsule?” Jinyoung cheered up and Jaebum nodded like a proud mother.

“They did not know what it is but I remember when we buried it together. I had been a child yet it happened before you bit me.”

“Yes, you’re correct, Leader-shi. Open it together or with Felix?”

 

They opened it with Felix and Jackson. Felix was very excited because he has never seen time capsule so he was happy that he gets something from his grandmother whom he has never met. The bottle was green and large. Jackson got Jaebum’s drawing and grimaced when he saw his own caricature.

“I drew my family and you did not like me, what are you waiting for?” he laughed and Jackson turned away but Jaebum kissed his face quickly.

Jinyoung found the letters what they wrote for each other and show it.

“Mark ordered me to read when we found. He wrote this one.” he looked at Jaebum who nodded and Jinyoung slowly started to read. He did not cry so long ago but now… Mark’s face returned from his deepest memory and he clearly saw his wife standing there and telling these things.

 

‘ _Dear Jinyoung and Jaebum… I love you and even if I’m not there – maybe went shopping or I’m out – you should know that you are my family and I never leave you.  Jinyoung, you are my sun and my moon and my blood and my soul. I live for you and I hope we are happy in the future as a pack (and Jackson… please take your hands away when we’re not watching!)…_ ’

 

“How the…?” Jackson asked when Jaebum hit his back because he stole two pieces from their dinner.

Felix burst out of laughing and Jinyoung smiled. He continued:

 

‘ _Nyongie… you should know that I love you, right? It never dies. Love you!_ ’

 

“He is still with us.” he embraced his laughing grandson and let Felix go when they heard the doorbell.

Changbin was in the door with his brothers and Felix’s blushing face told Jackson he should watch out of their son from now on. They laughed on this night. Even Bambam and Lisa visited them with their two pups and the older boy’s name was Mark.

“Good to see you, Bro!” Jackson embraced him and smiled at Lisa. “Never thought you two will end up together.” he winked and she elbowed him.

“MARK!” Bambam shouted because the pup wanted to steal one candy. “It’s for later.”

“Your pup is energetic.”

“Yeah… he got it from his mother.” he wiped his face and sighed.

“Youngjae and Yugyeom will be here, too. They live in the next house with their daughter, Chaeyoung.”

“Funny they have a daughter. Male werewolves mates rarely product females.”

“Idiot…” Jackson chuckled and Jaebum left them alone, finding his father in the garden where Felix digged the capsule.

 

He walked there and touched the older wolf’s back.

“Hi.”

Jinyoung put his hands on his hips and pulled Jaebum closer.

“Those times were great.”

“Yes. He would like this family, too.”

“I bet he likes.”

“You’re still young, Dad.”

“This bottle reminds me on the past. How I liked your mother, Jaebum!”

“I know.” he looked at the grey sky and found the first star on.

“He watches us. Sometimes, on the nights when you are in your rooms and I’m alone… waiting for him and I know he is there.”

“Sometimes when I put Felix on his place I see his face how he loved me and I stop.”

“Yesterday, tomorrow and today we will be together because we are GOT7 and even if he died I know he is here.”

“Amen.” Jaebum squeezed his shoulder and turned towards the house. “I invited grandfather… hope it’s not problem.”

“Ah… the old man is still alive.”

“He is close to being five hundred. It’s young, too.”

“You see everybody young, JB. It’s your weakness.”

“Don’t fight tonight Dad, okay? It’s Felix’s birthday.”

Jinyoung nodded and watched his son’s walking into the house. When he was totally alone, he knelt on the grasses and his sharp nails grew longer, started to dig something out what he hoped Felix did not find.

“Finally, I got you back!” he smiled at the ring what he lifted towards the moon and it was beautiful how he remembered.

He put it on his finger and closed his eyes.

 

**_“I love you forever!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of this story and I hope you don't hate me now. Thank you so much that you followed me until the end!  
> Love you! :)


	16. News

Hi, Everybody who followed/follows my stories!

 

I know it was not a fair play that I killed the character. That day was very bad and I made a decision, which I don't like. No... I like the end because now I know I can write about a main character's death but I really love MarkJin and I want to give them a second chance so I decided to write a one-shot, which will be the Second End of this story. It will be long because I don't like writing one-shots but I will try. 

This story will be the Part 3 of this storyline and it will run like an alternative end. So, if you want you can read it but if you don't want just ignore it! :))) 

I will start to write this still on this week and maybe the end of the next week will be up. 

 

Thank You so much!

 

 

 


	17. News 2.

I wrote the Third part, finally. It took lots of my time because I’m not an expert in one-shots but I liked this project at the end.

  
I thought of an alternate end at the beginning but how I wrote I had to realize I’m just writing a new end giving them a second chance.

  
I also wrote a little bit for the Stray Kids babies. I really started to like this boygroup, maybe I continue once their story.   
Thank you that you followed me until the end and I hope you will like the Third part. :)))

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to give a sequel for the fic what I liked writing so much. I hope you will like it, even if it's not just about GOT7 anymore. And all comments are welcomed, of course! :))))  
> (My English is weird, of course. I'm sorry!)


End file.
